A Moment
by Anya-06
Summary: Hughes young sister comes to live with his family after he died. While living with Gracia and Elysia, she meet her brother's bestfriend, Roy Mustang, but the Colonel she meet isn't the same her brother describe on his letter as the flame alchemist.
1. Chapter 1

Full Metal Alchemist – A moment

**A.N.:**

**Welcome to my first FMA fanfiction. Am going to take this time to explain a few things. First am not a fluent english speaker nor writer. I come from an Latin american country and they only teach us the basic to survive. Am doing my best to not do any gramatic or spelling mistakes but its hard. Please be reasonable if you find too many mistakes, eventually I will be making the necessary corrections (until find someone to help me). **

**I know that the story may seem a little slow at the beginning but I promise is going to be better after the 6 chapter.**

**I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characthers. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the tv show. Enjoy the story!**

Introduction...

I was expecting a cloudy and when I reffer to that I mean a day fill with thunders and lightbolts appearing every now or then not the contrary. The sun couldn't shinning more brighter and the sky couldn't be any bluer like any other day I had seen in my live in this country.

The Infamous Central City, when was the last time a came to this city? Oh right, now I remember, it had been five years ago to my brother's wedding to a beautiful and lovely woman he meeted during one of his free day at his job. What a hell of a job he had. I always hated that thing he could his way to get bread on his table; ever since he had the stupid idea of being patriotic, who say that the only way to repay your nation for everything they gave you is by enlisting in the military… but well that's not the main point right now, I not having this mental note right now to disscuss the difference between the two of us.

The last time we spoke, he complain that I never spend time with his new family, that I never had the time to meet my beatiful niece_... "she's lika an angel, you will love her..." _he said on the phone and I will respond _"am just like you bro… compromise to my job"_

Is a silly excuse cause even do I did have my duttie as a nurse with my patients I could had take some time off to go and visit him, actually there were other reasons that made me stay away from him for so many years. Honestly I knew that using the needed people was very lame and low explanation but it also help to keep my conciouse from feeling guilty with the campaing that there are women, man and child that need of my medicine knowledge and thanks to that I haven't stop around wherever am call to supportor help the towns (mmm… and countries) that doesn't count with the enough money to pay a doctor, or any other type of thing am could be usefull.

During one of my many train journies from one town to another that I had meet with a group of militaries that where chating and remembering all the people that the military had lost since the Fuhrer Bradley scandal. Many names were mention but only one got my catch my attention, Colonel Lieutenant Maes Hughes. After that my mind went blank and faint.

Since that day I try to forgive myself for not been with my last family member, the words of my dear brother burn deep in my soul and mind like if they where a bargain in my concience. It took me a while to take my final decision without turning my back. With my took medium size bags on each hand and red eyes I took the next train to Central City to do what I never did, to meet with my family and be usefull to the people that really need me.

Today is the first aniversary of my brother's death. This is going to be my first visit to his grave. Gracie and Elysia were kind enough to come and guide me so that I didn't end up in somebody else tomb.

"Auntie why didn't you came to the ceremony" the blond girl ask me trying to keep my steps by walking faster, notice how she follow my footsteps and look up at me and then down again.

I decide to grab her and hold her in my arms "well dear Ely, auntie didn't knew nothing about what happend until a few months ago sweetie, that's why I did my best to be in time for this day"

"ohhh, am sure daddy will be happy to see you here" she said just like nothing happend, its amazing how children takes things a little easier than adults, for me Elysias behavior is just a role model I should follow to not fall on my knees and cry like a new born child searching for the mother.

"I hope so dear Ely" I just told her and stop on the top of the hill "Here we are, so now where we go?"I ask her seeing she gave three turns she face me and said "I don't remember"

"It's ok honey, its over there" my sister in law, Gracie, point a few miles at east. She had been behind our trank bringing the flowers to decorated his husband grave. We both smile seeing the girl running directly to the grave, we both had lost the man we love the most and now we only have his last bloodline to care about.

"Gracie, thanks you so much for taking me in your house, I fell like an intruder but as I promise I will do everything you ask me too" defently I was going to repay her gentle act of letting me live with them.

"You're are family Millane, am not going to ask you for nothing you can't do. Am so happy that you want to join the two of us, it will be good for Elysia to have someone of Maes sides to tell her about her father adverntures and midfortunes"

I nooded, "it's a promise" and that is one am going to keep even if it cost my life, there was no way I was going to be away from the last remain of my bloodline ever again.

Suddenly my eyes notice jumping Elysia and very happy too. She was moving her arms and talking to someone, or more like an invisible friend "Does Elysia had imaginary friends?"

"She doesn't" Gracia told me and started walkin faster leaving the flowers on the ground. While she run to her daughter.

I bent down to pick the flowers and track Gracie once she stop and suddenly embrace the tree "what..."

With everything on my arms I began my march up the hill and very fast to be exact. Elysia seems happy and Gracia lovely as usually. During my way up I start wonder what happend. Was in that moment that I saw the male silueatte coming out of tree and gave Gracia a hug and walked away from the girls. By the time I got there he was gone.

"Am so sorry Millane, I was so nervious with Elysia speaking to a strangers that I throw everything" she took the flowers of my hand so that I could regain some air, I nood letting her know that there was no problem.

"He wasn't a stranger mommie, that's uncle Roy" Elysia said with a big smile on her face, bigger that the one she gave me when we meet.

"Uncle Roy?" my right eyebrown rise, I didn't remember Gracie having relatives.

She smile back at my expresion "Don't you remember Roy, Roy Mustang, your brother's best friend" Gracie say kneeling down with the flowers, I sat beside her trying to remember _"really..."_ the name resound on my head but no answer at all.

"He was at our wedding, maybe your brother never got the chance to introduce you two" she said "Roy had been so supportive since Maes passed away that Elysia had started to called him uncle, he work at the military too he is know as the Flame Alchemist"

Then i remember, my brother talk a lot about him on his letters but he always name him the flame alchemist. So he is the flame alchemist. But why hide in the shadows if he had been so supportive with my family. Did I scare him?

"He came to visit Maes grave, he remember that today was his aniversary and came earlier, they used to be so close that after his death he haven't been the same" she said putting some daysis over the grave

It was true, my brother usually on his letter speak of him, under the name of the flame alchemist, of course and usually after two pages about how beautiful Elysia was growing and what an amazing cooker Gracie was. At the end he always wrote me _"...one day he will become a Furher and will change everything to the best, until that day come, am going to help him get to the top..."_

"See, do you like it Auntie" Elysia said sitting on my laps "daddy will love it"

The twosome finish arraging the grave while I was lost on my thoughts of the mistery guy know as Mustang "yes Ely, he will love it"

"Lets say a prayer and then go back home" Gracie took her daughter and both close their eyes. I knew that they were talking to Maes and telling him how much they miss him and love him, I didn't felt proper to join them, I had other ideas to talk to my dear sibling.

Gracie open her eyes and looked down at her daughter "ready baby girl" and nooding she answer "yes mommy, did you talk to him auntie" she ask me.

"No honey, aunt Millane will do it after we leave, she need to talk to him in private, it's that true Millane" uff that was close, am so lucky to have a sister in law like Gracie.

My face nood and gave her a warm smile. The girls stay a few minutes and then leave me to share my private words with my brothers.

I wasn't really prepare, no one is ever actually. So I easylie let my self fall to the ground and close my eyes letting the drops fall over his grave. My head scream like lunatic while my heart run fast as a mice chace by a cat.

This wasn't the way I picture our reunion and am sure he neither. Who ever say that no one knows what they got until they lost it had pass thru a identical situation as this one.

For my disgrace the sun keep shining and strong ray of light rest over my head. I didn't want to rise or move, I even wish to stay there for the rest of my life, one of my many imposible wishes.

My nose recognize the smell of the fresh daysies and cut grass but there was something else also… _Ashes, burn, it's something burning?"_

Once I open my eyes and notice that nothing was on fire I rise to inspect the area. For my luck some dirt came along with my cheek. Some mut and dirt came of as I keep cleaning my face. I look down wondering how and why was the grass disolve and wet when my two green eyes found a little black chest re-arising from the ground.

Me bad, cause in no time I unburry the little box. I clean it before open it and find a pair of gloves. White and soft, they were made of cotton but defently old seing how ill-treated they seing. A huge symbols was saw on each one. Immediately I recognize the symbol they stand for but wonder what where they doing there, I look in the box again and found a piece of paper doing the job of personal note.

Me bad again, I could resist the curiosity to read it and to my surprise only the words _Am Sorry… Miss you… _were written.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a grey and rainy day, as she walked down the street from the grocery store back to the house with her little niece holding her hand. Millane try to walk slowly so that the little girl won't get tired by following her.

"Elysia, what would you like for supper" Millane ask while crossing a street "I could cook spaghetti or maybe some chicken soup"

"I will love spaghetti auntie Millane" the girl saying with her big brown eyes "and then we can eat ice cream"

"We'll have to ask your mother sweetie" the brunette says smiling down the youngling that nodded "your mother will know"

Millane thought about that last line, definitively her mother knew more than she appears, under that friendly and warm smile hides a woman that seem to keep her eyes and ears open to every little detail in the house. The plan of going to the grocery store during the rain was perfectly made by Gracia, _"a perfect excuse to push me away from my studies"_ she thought while crossing another street.

After that day at the cemetery, Millane desperately started searching for a job at the local hospitals, but they all had given her a no for answer. They have there staff complete but there were open positions for doctors.

Millane turn left and open the gate seeing a running Elysia trying to open her house door "Wait for me, Ely"

The brunette close the gate door and walk to the front door "Once inside, put the rain coat and boots on the floor, I will pick them later" the child smile and enter once the door was open.

She did has her aunt say and run looking for her mother, Millane took out her wet boots and coat, then follow the girl to the kitchen searching for her sister in law "Gracia are you here?"

"Look auntie, mommy left a note" the girl pass it to the woman "Read it please"

"Elysia and Millane, I had to go and help a friend, won't take my long. Do what your aunt Millane said. Love Mommy" she said but keep the last line to herself "P.D. Millane don't even try to go the study room, take some quality time with Elysia, Gracia"

"Did my brother train her?; she definitely read minds" Millane had an odd look, that was her plan to go back to her book once they got home and help making the dinner but Gracia mysterious departure have manage to change her entire schedule, at least for today.

"Auntie" Millane got back to earth when she saw her niece stand on a chair facing her "Let's make dinner for mommy, a surprise dinner" the girl exclaimed opening the spaghetti box making all it content fall on the floor.

"Dear, we'll have to clean first cause if your mother see this, she's going to kill us" the brunette took her niece down from the chair and both start cleaning and having fun.

-------------------------------------------

"Thanks for comming, Gracia" he told her while she finish cutting the last bandage "I really appreciated"

"It's ok Roy, anything for the best friend of Maes" she put the scissor on the table "I will take the old bandages to the garbage so that you can finish fixing it yourself" she walk out of the bathroom with a little bag and some bandages.

Roy's eyes move to see her disappear and later return to face the mirror, with the white bandage on his left eye. He took the black patch to cover the scar of what had been his most difficult fight of his life. He touch his face still unable to believe that he was still alive after receiving that shoot on his head "this most be the law of conservations, I must pay now with this mark on me" then touch the mirror like remembering how it had been to wake up after the battle to discover himself alive and with several scars.

"Are you ok, Roy" Gracia's warm voice got his attention "Do you need help?" the voice sound concern.

"No, am ok Gracia" he recover his cold posture and walk out to his living room where the woman was waiting for him "You had done a lot by coming to clean my wound"

Gracia smile. _"No wonder why Maes had fallen in love with such woman"_, Roy thought and smile back "It's ok, I wasn't doing nothing important at home, Elysia just went out with Millane to the grocery store"

"Millane" the soldier wonder if that was her name "Maes's sister?"

"Yes, I imaging that Maes had talked about her, she's staying with Elysia and me. You saw her the other day at the graveyard" Gracia comment remembering that day "If you had stay I could had introduce her to you"

"Yes, Hughes told me several stories about her" Roy answer remembering all those times that his comrade had show him pictures of Elysia and Millane at the same time "I'll come by to the house and meet her"

"That would be great, maybe for dinner any of this weekends" the widow was excited with the idea, Millane definitely need some friends than just her and Elysia. "Well that's settle then, the next time I come"

He nodded, he didn't want to kill Gracia excitement, but he was being nice with the lady. Since last months Gracia had take the time to come and help him with his wounds, only Gracia and Colonel Hawkeye are the ones that he trust to let them see his scar face.

He trust Hawkeye confidentiality and was the person beside him when he got shoot so there was nothing to hide from her. At the same time she had show his support during his recovery period. During that time, Gracia visit him in the hospital, with rumours and gossips flyring around the city Mrs. Hughes became an important person for his recovery, he was very thankful for her attention and had been trying to repay her by keeping sure than nothing happened to her and her daughter.

"Any letter from Miss Hawkeye" Gracia ask seeing the old soldier sad face "I will like to know how she's doing on the East Headquarters"

"She's doing a good job like always" the man said opening a drawer of his desk "She send this to Elysia"

"Miss Riza is such a wonderful girl, always nice with Elysia" Gracia open the package and inside was a beautiful doll "She's going to love it, looks a lot to the ones that Millane had bought her"

Roy smile "I now she will" he said closing the drawer fast enough before Gracia could see the other identical doll the colonel was planning to gift to the child "Elysia must be very happy with an aunt like Millane"

"She is, they connect so quickly that even am surprise. Millane spoiled her so much with all those toys and dolls. Sometimes I wonder where does she gets the money and time to buy them"

"Why? doesn't she have a job? if I remember Maes once told me she was in medicine" Roy was so curious at Gracia's comment.

"Yes indeed, she is a certify nurse. Sadly all the hospitals had there nurse staff complete and what they really need are doctors, so she started studying to get a doctor degree and since then she doesn't leave the study room reading all she can about the subject until this afternoon that I send her to the store with Elysia, it was the only way to keep her away from all those books" Gracia told without noticing the suspicious look on Mustang's face.

"Gracia, do you mind if we had that dinner invitation tonight" He went to his room to get his coat "I will love to meet your sister in law" he tried to sound normal without bringing any suspicious.

"Let's go now that the rain had stop" the woman was happy to have a guess for dinner, "I'm sure that there will be enough meal for the four of us"

---------------------------------------------------

"Mommy" Elysia shout from the window of her second level room "Mommy is coming" and pass thru Millane to get down stair.

"Wait for me, Elysia" Millane said loud while cleaning the floor of her niece bedroom "Ok now it's clean" she blow and chalk dust spread in the air making her sneeze "Now what I need" and rolling her eyes left the room right behind her niece

Millane run down stares trying to not fall with all the sneezing, she jump the last two steps when she hear the knocks on the door "Coming".

Little Elysia walk a few steps back giving her aunt space to open the door "Mommy" the little girl run to hug her mother's legs.

"Am happy to see you too, princess" Gracia grab her daughter on her arms and kiss her "Had you been a good girl with Aunt Millane"

"Yes, right Auntie" the little girl smile "Look, auntie gave me another doll mommy" and show her a little doll.

"That's beautiful" Gracia finish entering her house still with her daughter in arms "thanks for taking care Millane"

"It's ok," she started closing the door when it was interrupt, she look down and saw a black shoe and open it to found a man staring at her.

They look each other for a couple of minutes, strangers to each other and at the same time they know more that the other should "Am sorry Mr. Mustang, I didn't see you coming" she took the lead and move a side to let him walk inside the residence.

"Thanks Miss. Hughes" he walk inside and wait for the young woman to close the door, "I see that you know me even without being introduce"

Millane saw his cocky smile, definitely how her brother had describe him "In some of my siblings letters he talked about you, Mr. Mustang. May I take your coat?"

"No problem, I can do it" he smile, the girl had some attitude that can be sense easily by her tone of voice. She wasn't too much like the woman on the photos, she was his heigh with long black hair and green emerald eyes hide behind a pair of black frame eyeglasses. "Roy Mustang, madam"

"Millane Hughes" at least he had manners under that sarcastic attitude, thing she note while studying the man. He put hang the coat and hat on the perch and walked to the living room where he sat down while the young Hughes sat on the couch next to his.

The silence between the two figures was deafening, "What brought you to our house, Mr. Mustang?" she kill the perturbing peace and wondered at the same time what could had bring him after there first encounter at the graveyard, that by the way wasn't a pleasent one.

"Gracia invite me for dinner. Beside that I came to meet you Miss. Hughes, since your sister in law had spoken beautifully about your motherly instincts with your niece I couldn't resist the chance to know you" Roy answered. He wasn't lying, he really want to know her but for other reasons that just simple curiosity "Gracia told me that you're staying with her, it's this a temporaly stop"

"No, this is my final destination. My family needs me and am going to support them on every way that I can" Millane try to see anything on his face but he was so serious that she couldn't know if he was mad or just thinking "I did several calculation base on my brothers pension and the result show that it wasn't going to be enough to cover for Elysia education. And to be honest am not amaze by how cheap the Amentry's Militars are with the families of there soldiers, they only think about war and power" maybe she had cross the line a little bit "and base on that statement I had the idea to stay with them and become an extra income"

"I see" Roy say without showing any bitterness over her comment, he agree with her in some parts "it's good to think about the future, specially when it involves a child"his eye focus on her hand, specifically on her two thumbs nervous tick that people had during a uncomfortable interview "Maes once told me that you were a Nurse, it must be easy for you to get a job in Central City"

"Actually all the opposite, the hospitals are having lack of doctors rather than nurses. And I can keep wasting time here being a bargain and that make me decide to take the exam to get my medical degree" Millane keep playing with her thumbs, since she had memory she hate interviews cause it make her feel like hiding something even when there wasn't.

"Dinner is ready and serve" Gracia couldn't come in a more appropriate time thought Millane, while she left out a sigh Mustang stands up and sits next to Elysia.

"That's a beautiful doll you got there, Elysia" Mustang comment grabbing the doll, exactly has the one that Hawkeye's had sent to the little Hughes girl, how can it be possible that the most popular and newest toy in the East City was in the house of Central City "Where did you got it?" he smile giving it back to the toddler.

"Auntie Millane gave it to me" she said pointing to the young woman sat beside him "She always makes me this and other toys"

Roy keep smiling now confirming his theory. "That's good, I didn't knew that auntie could make toys"

"Elysia is confuse, I bought it this morning at the store" the look that he gave her make her skin gosebumps, and that scare her.

He didn't believe that floppy excuse. Roy made a note to have a talk to that woman before going home, for the meantime they were going to enjoy the supper.

Dinner went like a rocky road with several bumps all thanks to the the questions and answer game played by Gracia's guess. The house owner had the feeling that this is the way the interrogations proceed in the military or something compare to one of the many that her husband usually talked her about. Like a rope fight, each one pulled harder to their own side.

"The meal was delicious, Gracia" Roy put his napkin to the side and drank the last of his wine.

"Millane was our chef tonight, it was a really good dinner" Gracia pointed to the girl that was looking to the other side of the room "does anybody want some dessert" she asked

Roy and Millane said no with there heads and little Elysia yawn trying to keep her eyes open "Mommy, I want some ice cream" and yawn one more time.

"Maybe tomorrow, it's time to go to bed" Gracia stood from her chair about to hold her daughter but Millane stop her.

"Don't worry Gracia, I will put her on bed" she took the little girl and held her tight. Accidentally she had a small crash with Mustang "anything i can help you?"

"Do you mind if I used the bathroom?" Roy asked "Maybe you could show me where it is? Miss Hughes" He asked. Now she wasn't the one believing that lame excuse

"No, I dont" Millane sighed; there wasn't any other choice than to tolerated him for a few more minutes, she saw him behind her while walking up the stairs and reaching the second floor "I guess you know the way or you need a tourist guide?"

He laughed, "No, thanks any way for the offer" he start walking leaving her at the front of Elysia's room.

"Jaja, thanks for the offer" Millane imitated the cocky male voice and walk inside her niece room

She was so mad with all those twenty questions session, "who does he thinks he is to be interrogating me in such way" lay down her niece on the bed "Good night baby, I wish you a lot of pretty dreams"

Elysia open her little eyes "Could you do me one last trick?" whispering under her sleepy voice.

"This is the last for today, ok" she look around and with one chalk draw something on the wooden floor, the girl saw a little green light shining in the room and suddenly a wooden horse "Do you like it Ely?"

"Yes auntie, thanks" the girl hugged her new toy and fall asleep in seconds, Millane put the covers up and kissed her forehead "Sweat dreams little princess" She whispered

She stand up and walk out felling someone grabbing her hand "What do you think you're doing?" Mr. Mustang question her, who was standing outside the bedroom.

"What do you mean? And why were you spying me?" She jerked her hand from his strong grip and walk down the staircase to the living room to show him the way out of her house. She was sure that by the way she was bagging the steps they might crumble into pieces in a few seconds

"I wasn't spying you, I was walking back to the living room whe I saw you doing alchemy" he said seriously "You're using alchemy to create the toys" he blurted out "Don't doit in this house"

"An who are you tell me what to do Mr. Mustang?" She turned around to face him "That girl deserve a little of happiness and if that bring out a smile I will keep doing it"

"Listen, alchemy isn't the solution, it's dangerous. Do yourself a favor and instead of eating books spend time with her" he step down one step, he could feel steam coming out of her and guess she was doing the best to not let her blood pressure rise

"Look who's talking, the famous flame alchemist is telling me that this scientist method is dangerous, don't be hypocrite Mr. Mustang cause it's enough with your sarcastic and cocky attitude"

He smiled at her "Maybe is because I know more of about the dark side of alchemy than you, that I'm warning you to stop it, or at least not in this house" but his smile fade with those last words "Good night, Miss Hughes" he said as he started walking down the stairs

Millane only saw him finish walk down the stairs "Miss Hughes, seeing that you're so into reading books I think I got the perfect job for you, come to my office tomorrow morning" Roy took his coat and hat and walk out of the house.

The brunette sighed angrily for not saying anything to that asshole, and madly run up to her room where she locked so that no one bothered her for the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Full Metal Alchemist – A moment 

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: Sorry for the long time you had waited. It took me around three months to fix this chapter, wrote chapter 4 and only last week I began to write down chapter 5. **

**Next week I will be uploading chapter 4 and going to be praying and crossing finger that you like this chapter.**

**To my reviewers, you're the best in the world. All those comments on improving my grammar had made me a better writer cause now i take a closer look to what am writing (sorry if you something wrong in this note but my boss is around and i had done this faster than the road runner) Please onces again sorry for the long waited and hope to hear from you all. **

**I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the tv show. Enjoy the story!**

-------------------------------------------------

Millane cover her face with her right hand, the first rays of lights that pass thru her bedroom window made her realize that a brand new day just start.

She sat down and yawns, but stops once she heard some knocks on her door. The girl drops out of her bed and run to open the door "Please wait".

"Good Morning Millane" Gracia greet her sleepy sister in law once the door open "Am sorry to wake you up but there's someone asking for you in the living room"

"Someone…" she thought for a minute, but she didn't know anybody beside her family in Central City "asking for me?" Gracia nod and laugh seeing the confused expression of the young Hughes.

---------------------------------

After showering and dressing, the black raven hair woman went down to meet the mystery man. From the last steps she saw the figure of a blond tall man talking to her niece, still no memory about the unknown visitor.

"Good Morning" Millane enter the living room and stand beside her niece "May I help you, Sir"?

"Yes ma'am, am First Lieutenant Havoc" the man straight up " I have orders to take Miss Millane Hughes to her appointment with General Brigadier, ma'am"

"Auntie you say that you were going play with me today" the little girl sound sad and gave the older woman a look that made both adults uncomfortable "Please"

Millane knee down "I will play with you like I promises, but it seem that auntie had some kind of appointment with a very important man and if auntie don't go she may land in some serious problems later, we don't want that, do we"

"No, cause you could end up like daddy" she wispher in her ear and Millane start to cough "Are you ok auntie?"

"Let me help you ma'am" Havoc help the pale woman get back on her foot but she move her hand saying that was ok.

"Just an impression" she answer and took a deep breath "Yes something like that Elysia" gave a weak smile to her niece "Could you wait while I take the girl with to her mother and look for my purse"

He nods "I will wait outside, ma'am" he said and moves his hand saying goodbye to the little girl while leaving the house.

Millane grab her niece hand and search for Gracia that was putting some cloth to dry on the sun "The man came to take me to an appointment with General Brigadier, so am just going to see what he wants and will be back in a few minutes"

Gracia dry her hands "It's Ok, take your time. Once I finish here I will play with Elysia"

Millane shrug, "Ok, take good care both of you" she let go the girl to her mother side and went quickly to her room to grab her purse. The same way she walk out the house to meet Lieutenant Havoc resting on the front part of an automobile, once the young soldier saw her coming he open the back sit door.

The woman examines the car and notice that it's the newest car model on the market and very expensive for ordinary people. "The military doesn't' undervalue there toys" and sat down on a very comfortable seat. The man smile back while closing the door, a few seconds later he sat on the drivers positions and start the engine of the machine.

"No ma'am, even do this automobile is only use for special missions" he said looking the woman from the front mirror "Do you mind, ma'am" he took out of his pocket a cigarette.

"Not at all, even do one day it will kill you" she said trying to bring out some conversation, it seem that the trip wasn't going to take to long and it will be good to meet some people around and the driver seems a good person "So you know Elysia"

Havoc look one more time the mirror "Yes and General Brigadier Hughes too" he said driving "You two were alike, definitively siblings"

Millane laugh "Yeah, people used to say that we could pass as twins until they saw our height difference, he was taller than me" she sigh and then turn her face to the window seeing how the people of this big city walk around just has another day in there life "May I ask you something, Havoc"

"Sure ma'am" he said noticing the young woman coming closer to him, he stop the car on a red sign.

"You just mention that my brother officer rank, General Brigadier, right" Millane was curious, base on what just the officer say and the text engraved on her brothers stone on the cemetery, Maes was the last General Brigadier. Then who is the new one "Who is in his rank now?"

"You don't know the new General Brigadier" Havoc look stun, she didn't have any idea of the man behind the position, "How long had you being here ma'am?"

"I think that it will be a month in a week, and by the way Havoc called me Millane and talk to me in first person, that ma'am title make me feel old" she said observing how the soldier cheeks came a lighter red "You will have to forgive me but am not to much into the military things and I don't have the time to read the newspaper, so if you could give like a clue of this man"

The light turn green and the man keep driving "That explain everything, then you don't know former Colonel Roy Mustang"

"That asshole, yes I had the misfortune to meet him, what about him" her eyes roll remembering her experience with the man and suddenly she... "Stop the car"

The man did what the lady told him "what's wrong ma'am, sorry Millane" he asks while seeing the woman turning red and murmuring something under her mouth

"Any coincidence that the General Brigadier is Roy Mustang?" it was so clear now, Mustang told her to come by his office the next day. But he knew that she won't show up, so he send one of his subordinates to make sure she get to her meeting "That bastard" she shout.

Havoc was afraid to answer the question with the brunette woman in that state, "You know General Brigadier" and there was another scream from the woman that the officer swear that the people around them turn to see the commotion inside the vehicle "Millane, it's anything I can do calm you down" he even throw out his cigar in case she took it and trying to burn him.

"Tell your boss that he will have to create another strategy to carry me to that meeting, am walking back home" Millane took her purse, open the door and step out stumbling some people on her way, she could clearly hear Havoc voice behind her pleading to go back but she decide to ignore it. But then she stop when she remember just what her niece told her in the morning _"you could end up like daddy"_, meaning that she could end up in a big trouble and so her officer-driver, and she really didn't want to make a mess, no more problems for her family.

Havoc spot the woman and stop running "Millane" he was trying to catch some air, the woman was a fast walker, it's been a while since he had run to chase someone "Are you ok?"

"If you don't bring me down to your boss office, what will happen" Millane stay on her back, she had to analyze her position and study any solutions for the unwanted appointment "Would you get in trouble?"

"I will get a punishment for not been able to follow a superiors orders, but I think that the General Brigadier won't be too severe" he took out another cigar, it was a bad habit and in a situation like this one he couldn't avoid not to light one.

Millane sigh longer this time, "ok, take me to your boss office" and so she started walking back "with one condition, don't smoke on the way cause really it will kill you one day"

Automatically he put the cigar off and began to follow the young woman to the car. Havoc didn't want to even get to closer to her so he kept a distance from her. She was scarier than his boss, Roy Mustang, on a rainy day, and that was frightened if you had spent days inside an office with the famous flame alchemist.

------------------------------

"Colonel Amstrong talk me about your petition for an assistance in the investigation department, Mss Sheska" the General Brigadier Mustang put his head over his hand, "I told him that he won't have to worry cause I found the perfect person for that position"

Sheska fix her eyeglasses, she was amaze that her petition had been hear and much sooner than expect, the little red hair woman feel that no one in the military gave her the enough attention or importance to there job but this seem like a good sign.

"Thanks for your help General Brigadier Mustang, but a man in your position shouldn't be taking petitions of a low rank officer like me" she speak shyly "I hope this haven't take to much time of your duties, sir"

"No, it was a pleasure" his smile got bigger "I will like to talk you about the person and ask you a few things before she arrive"

"It's a woman, sir?" that's another good sign thought Sheska, having another female in the room won't make her feel uncomfortable than a common male soldier "Sir, is she part of the military"

"No, but her sibling was" he answer speaking with a serious tone "The woman was the sister of your former boss, Mss Sheska, of Maes Hughes" Mustang saw how the face of the young woman in front of him change "I imaging that you had seen her in many pictures"

"Actually sir, my boss only show me pictures of his daughter and wife but he mention sometimes his sister" she answers nervously, that was the last person she had expected for the vacant position.

"There's no much difference between your boss and the woman, well only their attitude that you will discover the further you get to know her. The rest, she's really a lot like her brother" he make an extra punctuation on the attitude part cause it was the part he notice that points the difference in the siblings and make him laugh. "On the professional side, she's a nurse studying to get her medical degree. She had try with failure results to get a job. I thought that for the mean time she gets her degree she can be useful in your department"

"Any help is well receive, sir" but what can a nurse do in a investigation department, it was weird Sheska though "I will try to take the low ratting report, so that she won't have to deal with things out of her understanding"

"That's the part I want to be more specific, I want her to be very busy Mss. Sheska, give her all the writing research, investigative reports and documentation possible" his cocky smile appear once more "Make her come in time, do her job and if she had to stay over night to finish it, then make her stay"

The conversation was interrupt by several knockings on the door and then the figure of the First Lieutenant Havoc enter the room "Sir, Mss Millane Hughes is here as you order"

Mustang rise from his seat "Great job First Lieutenant, for achieving the mission you may take the rest of the day off" he was amaze that the poor man actually could bring the woman to the headquarters, after yesterday discussion she seems like a very stubborn and a Mustang-hater. "Now let Mss Hughes inside so that we can continue with our reunion"

Havoc step a side and let Millane walk inside the room, very huge actually with the usual office equipment. She stood in the middle of the room without taking her mean eyes from the man at the end of the room; she didn't even notice the female in the room.

"Good Morning, Mss Hughes, I see that you remember our appointment" he said sensing some anger from the brunette "Let me introduce you Mss Sheska, officer in charge of the Investigation Department" he pointed to the woman sited in front of his desk.

Millane took a look and saw a very frighten guess "Am sorry, it's just that someone wake me up for a unwanted appointment and that makes me mad" she walk to Sheska side and shake her hand "Millane Hughes"

"Mss Hughes, you can take a sit beside Mss. Sheska" Mustang point the chair next to the other female but the woman didn't seem to follow his order "Well, let's continue" he sat down "I was just telling Mss. Sheska about your profile"

"There's nothing important may I say" Millane cross her arms "Excuse my rudeness but can we go to the point, I need to go back home"

Sheska only move her head from one side to the other, she notices how his superior didn't take away his view from the female Hughes and vice versa, the tension between the twosomes was very high and full of arrogance.

"Mss Sheska needs an assistant in the Investigation department, someone capable a lot of responsibility in research papers of tribunal cases and writes reports. Seeing your passion on your studies and investigation I thought you're the right person for the position"

Millane look at the young woman, she seems like her own age and very friendly, just enough to wait a few seconds to double think the proposition "Am sorry but I decline"

"May I know why" Mustang reply still keeping his view on the brunette.

"One, none of your business and second cause am right now focus on getting my degree and I need all the necessary time to be on time for the exam" she answer "I hope we can meet other day Sheska, had a good day" and with that she started walking to the door.

"One minute Hughes" and she stop with his bark, "could you give us a private moment Mss Sheska, she will report in your office once I had a few words with your new assistant" Mustang ask trying to not explode in front of the other female in the room.

Sheska didn't need a second notification and she actually run out leaving the two human bombs in the room. Millane turn around with her eyes close the instant she hear the door was close by Sheska.

"Did you even saw how that woman run" Mustang get of his seat and walk closer to Millane "At least be polite"

Millane still with her eyes close and was more focus on the counting in her head to calm down. It seem that reaching the two thousand had given her any effect, it was so difficult to ignore when he rise his tone of voice with every word he said "ARE YOU LISTENING?"

"NO, AM NOT" she shout and walk closer leaving a little space between them "The last thing I want is to listen your annoy voice cause there is nothing coherent coming out of your mouth"

"Maybe you haven't realize that you're yelling a superior" he was sure that if she got a little closer he may lose his nose, so he took two steps back.

"Am not a soldier, remember that" she bark and decide to take two steps back, his presence make her blood pressure boiled, she swear that one more minute she was going to get a stroke.

"Oh yes you will" he said seeing her green eyes; they were darker and cold when she was mad, a very interesting shade of dark green "Please, don't look me like that. After I explain myself you will see the advantage of the position"

Mustang cross his arm "You want to become a doctor, an in order to gain you will need more specific books on the subject from a certain library that only officials of the military had the authority to touch, enough information for your exams that are exactly in three months"

"_Three thousand one, three thousand two, three thousand three..."_ it was so difficult to ignore him and harder when he was saying the truth. She need all the information she could gather and learn it in three months but all the good books were in the Military Library, famous for the enormous amount of books that were collected inside the building, they were so many that there where legends and rumors saying that you will need more than one life to read them all.

"This job gives you the opportunity to obtain all the information you need to pass your exams and while you study you can even get pay for your patience, it's a good payment so that you can help Gracia's with the house expenses" the sweet taste of victory was so good that his smile was bigger, he just score one point on his side leaving the girl speechless.

"What are you going to win from this" she ask, it was to perfect to be truth. A good payment and access to the biggest library in the country, that kind of propositions never come free.

"Am just repaying part of my debt with you family, Hughes" his tone was soft; Mustang felt that the tension had lower enough to have a normal conversation. "Do you see things the way I see them?"

"Ok, it's only temporally. Once I get my medical degree am out of this building. But don't expect me to act like one of your subordinates" the brunette also lower her voice.

"While you don't show out your marvelous attitude in public, make a good job and don't mess around where no ones call you, it's fine with me" the superior officer walk back to his desk and wrote on a piece of paper that later gave the woman. "Go to the Uniform Department; give the main tailors this note. He will give you the daily uniforms needed for your position"

Millane read the paper and the watch the man sitting down on his chair. "You started tomorrow, eight in the morning till five in the afternoon or after you had finish your job, you will have to talk that part with Sheska" he took another piece of paper and wrote down another note "You can also take some books out of the library and take them home right now if you want to" he move his arm up and she grab the note.

"Are you bipolar?" Millane couldn't find an answer to his sudden change of humor, only a psychological one but other than that everything seems like a big confusion cloud.

Her face expression was priceless; he only laugh imaging all the jokes he could make up in just a few seconds "No, Hughes. I think that you are bipolar. Any question?"

"No…" she spoke trying to make that last word come out...

"Don't even say that word. Now get out. I must get back to attend other cases" he moves his hand "And be on time tomorrow, cause there won't any officer to pick you up this time."

The woman walk to the door, she felt that something wasn't right. There was still something hiding behind all of this proposition "You want me out of the house..." she whisper "there is the catch, you want me out of the house so that I can't do alchemy during the day or even night, am I right" oh she could feel how he rise his only eyebrow.

"Clever girl, I thought you never going to see it" Mustang was amaze by her way of analyzing and decoding the message of the job opportunity "It took you a while but you got it. The condition is the no use of alchemy in the house of your brother, nor near Elysia and Gracia. You may use it in the military facility and only here. I don't want to find out you disobey me"

"Why the sudden change flame alchemist?. How a famous alchemist like you, where your alias make criminals and corrupted people in this country shake, is forbidding me the use of alchemy"

His raven eye show some sadness, the question in deed was to personal to ask so he look at the newspaper in his desk and open it "Just follow that order and there will be no problem"

"Don't answer me, I will found out eventually" Millane comment before heading out of the office "Even before I get out of this job but remember than once am out of this I will be able to do alchemy anywhere I desire"

"When that time comes I will think of something else" he turns the page and only listen the bang of the door, he smile. "I will think on something" and laugh just imaging the amazing time he will have making her mad and turning darker her expressive green eyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

Normal 0 !-- /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-ansi-language:ES-PA;} p {margin-right:0in; mso-margin-top-alt:auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:595.3pt 841.9pt; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:35.4pt; mso-footer-margin:35.4pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

• 12/02/06: Aleluyha! I finally could update Chapter 4. I took me four versions, two huge fights with my former editor (the argument end badly L) and two months between not paying attention to some teachers at the university and some lunch breaks. I had to admit that am please with the final product cause it have everything I wanted to add since I started to write this chapter and it also gave the chance to add other things. I hope you like it, the chapter seems like a filler cause am doing space for new characters and the beginning of the problem on the way. Please if you like or dislike review it cause even if it is a flame review am going to deal with them (part of my daily work to hear criticism).

Don't own FMA. Enjoy!

* * *

The warm breeze of the first night of summer make their introduction thru the open windows of our lady protagonist. That delicious breeze dance around her room during that late hour of the night making her remember similar days when she used to travel from town to town with the small window open in her train compartment. Maybe that was the little push she need to take some time out of her routinely studies and write to her old friend in the country sides. Millane's old friends that in each city she stop gave her a welcome back hug and the chance to stay in there homes and in exchange she would give her total help. She try to to explain in the letters why they haven't seen her lately and her current status and temporal profession. Even do there was one letter different from the rest, the last one she wrote was the one she took the time to make specific details.

The young writer put her pen down and took a look at her two pages, _wow a lot for one month_, she thought starting to check the pages before place them inside the envelope. She was sure that if she had omitted a part of the story she will be hearing the voice of her friend claiming her lack of communication. Millane pass the first page and continue with the second that brought a big goofy smile on her face, this was the part where she explain about her new job. She sigh, cause deep down she had the feeling she is going to receive a phone call join with a lousy laugh from the other side telling her "I told you..."

"Please don't call" but even with her one hundred petitions to an unknown god, the telephone will ring. If only she hasn't express her beloved hate to the military than she would found herself in such predicament. Well there was nothing left to do just to let her foreign friend know that she was right. _"The man doesn't create the military"_

This was the lesson she learned when she began to work a month ago in the Central City Command Center. Inside the building she discover the real reason why her brother defend all those men and women dress in blue suits and black boots, cause they weren't all that bad people after all.

She read the next paragraph...

"_OK, you were right I was wrong, won't deny. I got the opportunity to meet nice and kind people that even do they know my true feelings for the army they keep being very supportive. I can start by telling about my boss, her name is Sheska aka Worm book. It didn't take me too long to find out why the alias, it's just that this young red-hair woman usually go back home with more books that she can really handle so several times I help her carrying some books and vice versa she let me study during my work hours. In the little time I had been under her supervision i had the chance to see not only a boss but also a good friend in her._

_Moving on, besides Sheska there is another group that had help a lot and that I personally named as has the Cuteness Squad (if you had the chance to see them one day you will want to hug them instead of being frighten) There leader is a blond and blue eyes soldier name Jean Havoc, first Lt. and right hand of the most repugnance person alive (explain further). But even do Havoc and his two other comrades, Kain Fury and Deny Broch, had accompany me during all this period without complains. I admit they had being thru hard moments just to gather me information specially Havoc that always collect them from the hospital or other sources to keep my medical knowledge update. You know about those things you hated to hear about..._ She remember that her fellow friend find disgusting anything that involve blood so she prefer to keep it short.

_"The rest of the personal are very easy to handle, the high rank officers are rude but neither like the man I told you a few lines ago. He is a JERK that believes that the world runs around him, an egocentric selfish and all other things that can describe how idiotic he is. He get to my nerves every time he open his mouth to say one of his so derogatory comments. Just because is a high rank and get a lot of respect from the others subordinates (my respect for him is deep at the bottom of the sea) because he's a legend. And what if you're the Flame Alchemist, you can't save anybody from burning like the many corps he incinerated during Ishbal or only 'cause you're Roy Mustang, the man that demolish an entire government system because you have the idea that the country was under the control of the enemy... Yeah right, that story is so fake like the last book of Jules Nerves about machines that can fly and submerge under the ocean. But don't worry, cause even this rotten tomatoes can say whatever he wants cause at the end am the one that have the last word..." _the perfect moment of their fights when she leave him behind with her champion smile and he with his smirk awaiting for next day combat.

She reach the last paragraph _"Enough about me, now is your turn to write back and tell how is your family, your sisters and their children, about your husband and son Roger (attach to this letter you will find a precious photo of my niece Elysia so that can appreciate the beauty of the adorable girl and the good girlfriend she can be in the future for Roger). In the first page you will find the telephone number and mail direction of my sister in law. Please don't take to long to answer back.._

xoxo

_Mill Hughes"_

Satisfaction was the sensation she had in that moment and a little more relax. Doctors always said that talking to other person about your personal issues was a therapeutic way of relaxing and that was what just happened with the letter to her friend, Moira, especially in that part where she wrote about Mustang. She grabs the two pages and folds them and insert them inside the white envelope without forgetting the picture of Elysia. Then she turns it around and wrote the _address "Moira Ferro, Amentris North City, Selignan Village, Prop. No. 8469.52" _

Suddenly Millane felt that the warm breeze change to a cold winter wind tearing down the picture frame of her brother and spreading all the papers on her desk around the room. "Hear me well brother, am not recommending your daughter to a bad kid. Roger is a very well educated and brave boy, and so make yourself the idea that some day Elysia will grow, will be a professional, will get marry hopefully to Roger, and have two kids and take lot of photos like you" she stick out her tongue and in answer her windows shut close like thunders on a storm.

"You're so rude" she gather all the papers and put them back on her desk and walk directly to her window opening one more time the two little doors and shouting loudly "STOP BEING SUCH A BABY AND GROW UP"

"With who are you talking aunt" the woman jump and turn in a 180 degree with her heart on her throat when she heard the infant voice of her niece coming from her door frame. The little girl was hugging her night doll while yawning, "Do you have ghosts?"

Still recovering from that scary moment, Millane prefer to leave her discussion for her next visit to the cemetery and attend the needs of her niece "no my little princess, its just that sometimes the wind comes and make some pranks to your aunt like messing her room and stuff like that" she knee down "aren't you suppose to be sleeping already sweetheart?"

"I was until I heard like a bomb and came to see" she stretch her arm making a dramatization of the onomatopoeia sound "I got worry"

Millane was so touch by Elysia's action, with only five years the little girl had a golden heart "It was nothing little girl, just like a told you the wind was being a menace and accidentally shut the windows

"Bad wind, it's to mean with you" Elysia said with a grumbling tone that make Millane giggle from inside _"see what you had done, immature"_

"But there no reason to worry more, I leave it outside and am taking you back to your bedroom princess" she rise and grab the girl's hand but she didn't move at all, Millane look down to find the answer "what's wrong Elysia, anything else you want to tell your aunt"

She nod and put a finger on her lips in a shy way "May I sleep with you aunt, I feel closer to daddy when am with you"

How could Millie refuse a petition like that one, she try really hard to not let a single tear escape her eyes. She knee down and hug her very tight "All the time you want sweetheart" it was such a tight hug connection than even the grown up woman could feel security in her niece that she hear in a whisper a thanks from the girl before resting her head over Millane's shoulder.

Millane laid Elysia on her bed and put the covers "Am going to be with you once I turn off the lights" she said and in a instance the room was dark. She took the envelopes and put them next to her blue uniform so that she could put them on a mailbox tomorrow morning before going to her office. When she turn around walk once again to the windows, only this time she only open one door and the breeze was once again warm as the summer "That's how I like it"

A few minutes later she lay next to her niece without waking her up. Unconscious, Elysia turn upside down and put her arm over the woman beside her. You could see on her dreamy face how happy she was sleeping, Millane wish in that moment that for once she could fall asleep with the same smile. Who knows and this could be the tonight.

* * *

"Sorry, excuse me" Millane run thru men and women on her track "Am really sorry" she shout while making her way to the headquarters.

Just like the old saying _"after the like comes the dislike"_. She was like half hour late to work, meaning two things... first that there wasn't going to be any free time to check that enormous med book she took out of the library and two... wait there are three... number two she wouldn't be able to drop out the letters on the mail box until the end of day and finally third Brigadier General Mustang.

"Am so stupid, I had just deliver him more reasons to tease me on a silver plate" she was frustrated but what could had she do if her body wasn't listening any of her petition to get out of the bed "Next time, Elicia on her bed and me alone"

Just after falling asleep, neither one of them move. Al cointreau, it had been the best night slept of all her life, Millane fell one more time young like her age and Elicia seems to be enjoying the sweet images on her head. When the young brunette woke up that morning she felt that even if she try her eyes won't shut close. _"Well, maybe they will close tonight after these marathon race to the HQ."_

Millane run a few more blocks and in seconds the structure of the building appear before her, it was the first time in her life that she was glad to see the building. And in that good mood swain she took the last of her strength and accelerate her steps. In minutes she was inside and now heading to the fourth floor, where the Juridic and Research department is locate.

Oh she could feel how close she's to her office that she could feel her back resting on the back of the chair, so the girl run the stairs stepping two steps pair jump. It was easier and defiantly quicker. She pass the first floor, the second floor, the third floor...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" she shout with all her lungs once she felt down and hit the stair twisting her left ankle and hitting hard her arms and hands. The pain was huge and for an instant she felt that she almost faint but after inhaling and exhaling slowly the symptoms disappear.

With the little strength still in her body, Mill move carefully her arm to turn around and get in a sited position on the stairs. Once on a better position she got the chance to meet the problem "just what I need, a new pair of shoes". _"The shoes where made for walking not for running_", Millane thought looking how bad the hill of the shoe broke in two and obviously leaving her hurt. _"What now_" she ask herself, first things first, she pull out the other black shoe and compare it to the left hurt foot, it was badly swallow in the ankle and ligaments, she plea in that second that didn't have any medical knowledge cause she knew what kind of pain was heading forward.

Slowly she grabs the stairs handler and rise inch by inch from the floor. Now on a higher level her head start to spin, her stomach felt mix up and the feeling of walking to a bathroom were like the priority on her mind. Carefully, she start humping with her only good leg and always grab to the stairs handler.

"Hello is anybody there" Millane heard when the emergency door of the fourth floor open widely, she knew that voice, it was Sheska. Thanks to her shout she could reach for help even do she was hoping to get a muscular high soldier than her skinny little boss.

Millane look upstairs humping up just to be able to be on Sheska's range of view "Yes, am here, I need help" shout and one more time she felt dizzy "Urgent please"

The door shut close and it was one more time only Millie with herself, it seems that the little red hair woman left to get help that forgot to keep the door open "Sheska" the soon to be doctor murmur while making her way up to the office, she was sure she was going to get first than her boss.

But she was wrong, cause in deed her boss came back "We are coming, don't move, you may hurt more if you move, please stay still" she continue shouting while walking down the stair with a lantern on her hand and one shadowish figure on her back. The stair hallway wasn't fully light.

Sheska point the light over Millane's face that immediately close a little her eyes to focus on the ray of light "Am sorry"

"It's ok" Millane answer and rest herself on the wall feeling that dizzy symptoms getting all over her body "Oh please, can your little helper be more useful, I think am going to faint" and in a few seconds she slide down the wall only seeing the twosome moving closer to catch her.

* * *

"Is she ok, sir" Sheska knees tremble each one with the other while pointing the light over her assistance. Never in her life she had the chance of rescuing someone in a stares.

She remember be sited in her office in the middle of a meeting with her superior officer when she heard a female scream. At first the reddish girl thought it had being only heir subconscious dramatizing a scene of the latest book she had being reading but when the man rise up from the chair she knew that sadly she was right.

"Could you stop moving so much that light, it can't clearly focus" Mustang order to the woman on his back, really if he have to examine the unconscious young Hughes he would love to do it without getting seasick "Lets get her out of here, we can check her with a better lighting"

"Am sorry" Sheska knew that the comment was directly to her, so she step back giving space to Mustang to upload the hurt woman on his arms and carry her back to fourth floor. Instead of going upstairs like she had imaging, he start to go down back to the other lower floor "Sheska, are you coming" he didn't rise his voice of tone but the hard it was that she didn't need a second time to be frighten and follow the order.

"Sir, why are you taking her to other level" she ask just as a curiosity

"You don't have a loft chair on your office or do you?" he ask sarcastically, it was obvious his action. He need to laid down Millane and he remember that the Juridical Office doesn't own any type of furniture with that description so there was no other option left than his office. "Could you open the door please"

She gasps and passes the man. Once the door was open he enter the second level leaving behind poor Sheska that run after him. After passing several doors, they stop in front at the one at the end of the hall. One more time the red hair girl open the door and let his superior enter the room with her assistance in his arms.

Roy lay her down once inside taking a closer look at her ankle "It's swallow, it seems she twisted it while running upstairs" he tried to move it a little from one side to the other but the grim of pain from Millane make him stop "Am going to need a bag filled with ice cubes and some bandages and also a cane..." he turn to see if Sheska was taking notes of his petitions when all he saw was smoke left from a running female that left the room saying "Right away, sir"

"I really do scare her" Mustang thought with a smirk on his face, he turns again to the younger Hughes on his coach. For the first time he have the opportunity to observe a calmer version of the girl that usually is running here and there just to have a fight.

Their fights, that was something that he had convert into a daily routine and to be honest he wait everyday to see what will be theme of their fight. The way her eyes change from the esmerald to a dark olive green when she got mad and when they finish she turn around swinging all her dark long hair. If you're reading this line you might think the old man may be falling in love but for Mustang is only his way to admit that the girl have her things and he like admire.

Millane turn a little but the pain made her realize that the more she move the bigger was going to get, "Don't, you're going to hurt it worse" she heard the warning from the male voice beside her. Millane didn't pay attention since it was help after all, but after several second it kick her brain from whom it was.

"You lay one finger on me and you will regret it for the rest of your life" her eyes open and gave him a challenging look "I still have one good leg, Mustang"

"And what, in this position you wouldn't be able to kick my ass" round one, the fight just started "and I was just thinking that we won't argue today, I was completely wrong" inside of him he was please to be wrong cause besides admiring her peace state he didn't like to see her with her untamable style.

Millane smirk a little "well, bad weed never dies Mustang, and am one hell of a weed" she laugh at how he was provoking her, like it was some sort of examination test to see how was she feeling "And besides I hurt my leg not my mouth"

"I can hear that, is still the same old rough lips I had ever seen" the raven hair male prefer to sat down on the floor to be at her level, if they are going to have their agree discussion routine then he might want to see her better.

The woman tried to sat up, so she start to rise in small movements; once up she gave him a mad stare "thanks" said in a sarcastic tone of voice while he was just looking in shock.

"Your Welcome" he smirk "Where you expecting me to help you sit?" he let out a sigh while he rest his head over his hand that where on the couch

Now that she think he was right, the first time Millane thought of getting help from Roy Mustang, _I might hit my head to strong, come on now make up an excuse_ "Well I wont deny, after all you're a man but not a gentleman" _uff that was close_, she answer while keeping her eyes on his stare and he on hers.

Sheska, that had like already twenty minutes standing on the door frame just observe them, the way the look each other was beyond any passionate moment she had ever read on any of her romantic books. Mustang single eye keep a track of all of her assistance move while she was showing weakness and sweetness to the man she's suppose hate. At her point of view it seems like they were actually...

"Oh Sheska you arrive" Millane smile seeing her good friend on the door "could you help me get up here and going to our office"

She nod and walk inside, Mustang face turn cold and serious, then rise up from his position "You can't move, you're to weak to walk upstart" he answer walking to his desk "Maybe you should go back home and rest for the day until your ankle go back to normal, did you brought what i told you"

Sheska nod handling a bag "The only thing missing is the cane, sir" she watch the man grabbing the bag and examine all the things and taking out a little blue bag and sitting beside the patient.

"Hey wait, what are you doing" Millane ask seeing that Mustang put the bag over her hurt feet "That's cold"

"It's suppose to be, its filled with ice cubes" he answer focus on the area hurt "Sheska could you hold here" and girl put her hand on the bag while there high grade officer release the strip of bandage "Hughes rise your leg a little so that I can strip this around your ankle"

"No" she answer "I can do it on my own"

Mustang sigh "Ok, do it your own way" he throw her the bandage, who can understand her one minute it seems she want his help and later she's super woman again. "That means that you're feeling better and don't need to go home"

"No, I don't" she lean closer even with her entire body aching, her pride was before any pain her body was showing, her pride to not let him see how hurt she really is rather than accepting anything for him, she could accept it from any other male but from Roy Mustang it was like owing her life to him "See, I finish"

He turn to see her leg, definitively the girl knew very well her profession "Good, now leave this office before people started thinking that I had been to easy on you for your late arrival"

_Damn, he's mad._ Millane didn't answer cause she knew that he was right. Sheska trying to avoid being in the middle of the argue, rapidly extend her arms so that the brunette could rise.

"Are you sure you want to go the office" Sheska wasn't really sure if it was a good idea but when Millane nod she knew that there was no way to change her mind "Lean on me, it's a long way to the elevator"

"Let's go then" she said and start humping one by one on there way out she turn to see if there wasn't anything missing, she only caught Mustang already on his chair with the news paper open avoiding to look at them "Not a gentleman at all" she murmur and keep her humping to the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I see" Mustang pass the papers of the folders that had just being brought to his office.

Second Lt. Falman nod "These are the more urgent ones and since the Parliament had try to ignore the Colonel petition she thought that you could help her, Sir" he answer looking at his former Colonel "Colonel Hawkeyes thought that you might find these two more interesting"

And sure they are interesting, plus confidential and important, but there was on special about a female patient in the north "Tell your commander officer thanks for the observation, that am going to started working immediately" he put the file on his desk and with a highlighter mark the patients and relative line Moira Ferro and son Roger Ferro.

A knock on the door make the two men turn to face the figure coming into the room "Brigadier, Second Lt" said the little man with eyeglasses on his face while stepping inside and saying his salute with some strange objects on his hand and quickly with shame hiding it away "Sorry, sir"

Even do Falman try to hide his laugh, Mustang didn't have to so he giggle "Fury, we don't need to know the size of your shoes" the poor soldier blush fixing his eye glasses

"Actually sir, I thought that maybe you would know to who they belong" he said, it was common sense since the only person that at time can be found with a female at his side is Mustang, it could be of one of his dear girlfriends.

"Me" he point himself "let me see them"

Fury put the pair of shoes on the desk to Mustang to examine, after he took the look he smirk "You're were right Fury, I know to whom they belong" now he remember "Where did you found them"

"On the stairs few minutes, we were trying to move the new radio transmisor to the fifth floor thru the elevator but it was busy so we use the emergency stairs" he explain "also these letter were found on the floor" he pass them on the desk "Do you need any other information sir, I have to go back to install the transmisor"

He nod still with his smirk on his face "You may leave now, Falman you too, I will give you answer tomorrow to your Colonel"

Both dismiss soldiers said their good byes and leave the room. Mustang was still playing with the black broken shoes on his hands _"She drop them when I pick her up, it seem she haven´t figure it out yet"_ he put it beside and took the letters, they where 12 in total _"a lot of friends, most males..."_ his tone sound a little mad seen all the different address on them but then he stop when he saw a similar name wrote on the envelope at his file name "Moira Ferro, she knows her..." could it be.

* * *

"_Damn"_ Millane look inside her jacket pockets, they were so empty has the first day she bought it "Sheska, can I ask you something?"

"Do you need anything" right away Sheska appear in front of her.

"No, actually yes I do need to know if got to see some envelopes I had with me. I don´t know maybe they fell when I pass out, have you..." she look around but nothing.

Sheska move his head from one side to the other "The only thing I remember where your shoes that we left on the stair... oh no your shoes"

"Don't worry about them, only the letters are the one am going to be mad about, I spend last night writing them to my friends on the country side and miss them in a snap of fingers" she sigh furious

"Maybe the cleaning personal will find them and brought them here" Sheka comment trying to be positive but both women knew that it was difficult cause once the cleaning people find them they end in the garbage "Oh, I will have to sat down and write everything again"

"Am so sorry" her boss gave her a warm smile, and cross her arms "I help you write if you want"

Millane smile too "No, its ok" Sheska was so generous and the idea was good but made her write approximately 12 letters when they both had a lot of work was unfair, Millane nod and suddenly saw a shadow sneaking his head on there door frame "Yes, can we help you"

"Good Morning" a tall man with gray hair walk inside, his eyes were little and his face seems like wrinkle

"Second Lt Falman" Sheska said blushing a little and lowering her head "I didn't know you where in Central City, Sir"

The man nod and blush a little too "I arrive today, I was sent by Colonel Hawkeyes to bring some files to Brigadier General Mustang. Since I had meet him and give him the information he let me go and so I was passing by to say hello to people around" he scratch his hair looking at different directions rather the little red hair in front of him.

Millane was so entertained, this was better than the radio soup operas. She had never seen her boss/friend blush before, she was exactly like the color of her hair, well she had never seen the guy around but he surely knew the shy worm book very well to be blush too.

"Mmm, Sheska look the time, its already noon" Millane try to create some kind of opportunity for her boss.

Sheska stare at her with a big interrogation sign on her face "And..." she ask seeing how Millane open wide her eyes "Are you hungry...?"

"No, but you should be and the officer here too" Millane answer in slow motion to see if Sheska catch her intentions but negative, her boss was still acting lost in space "Why don't the two go out to eat lunch **together**" the last word was spell with a high tone

Sheska was still in her own time and space, but thanks once again to the unknown god, Falman catch the message "Yes good idea, would you like to accompany me for lunch?"

The reddish woman didn't know what to say and turn to see Millane that point her finger to the door "Go, its an order"

"Am your boss" She whisper back seeing the smirk on Millane´s smile.

"Not now" the brunette cross her arms leaning over her desk "Am don't use me has an excuse so now grab your purse and leave this room before I show you a picture of a open heart surgery" it was her final word and her warning alert. Millane always threat Sheska with surgery pictures cause the little red girl hates to see enormous amount of blood on one human being.

"Ok, ok, am leaving" she went to her office to take her purse, when she came back she gave her a look that said _talk later. _

Millane was happy for the moment, she enjoy so much the romantic stories that's why she adore to hear the radio soup operas when she could, but when she had the chance to see one in real time she was more glad to see two love bird in the air. Like when her brother introduce Gracia to her several years ago, they where really in love, Millane was so happy when that happen cause if Maes was happy she was going to be too, but was she..."

"Good afternoon Miss Hughes" said Broch, on of the soldiers of Jean Havocs team "Did I interrupt"

Millane smile "No, don't worry" she said wave her hand letting the young man enter the room "What brings you here Broch, any news from your adorable Lt. Ross" that was another love story she love to hear, whenever Broch visit her was because he receive a letter from his girl at East and he would tell her everything in details.

"No, ma'am, still no letter. Am sure that there might be on the way next week" his goofy eyes reveal how madly in love the guy was with the female soldier

"So, do you need anything from the department" she ask crossing her finger cause she could barely move her feet down from the pile of book that her boss gather up to rest her injure ankle on them. So if Deny want any file she was going to be in trouble.

"I came here to bring you these" he put a pile of letters and a file over the desk.

She couldn't believe it, her precious letters appear like a instant transmutation. She grabs them all and count all them "12, complete. Oh, thanks so much Broch, you just save my right hand"

"Actually Brigadier ask me to bring you this" he answer seeing the expression of Millane, she stop rubbing the letter on her face.

"What did you say?" _Mustang found the letters_, she thought, "did he say anything else"

"Yes that you cant take the rest of the day off, that Havoc will take you to your place in a few minutes and to take a look at the file too" the officer said each word exactly has his boss had told him "And that you should get a diet, you're heavy"

Millanes mouth drop, "How dare him..." she pick up the phone and after several rings Mustang answer "How you dare to call me fat, you Cyclops"

He was laughing, "I never said fat, that's your conscious," he keep laughing

"Well guess what am not going to check that file you send me, that's your job not mine" Millane was mad and when she get mad she close any possibility of nice girl "Am sending it back"

Roy stop laughing and took a serious tone "Read the note inside and consider what you just say, I need you here at first thing in the morning, be punctual" he close the phone leaving Millane hanging in the mysterious clouds of the last part of the conversation.

"Hello everybody" Havoc step inside "ready to go" he ask seeing the quietness of the room "it's everything OK"

Broch just move his shoulder not understanding what just happened "Miss Hughes?"

She stare at both men "Nothing, just take me home please, am tired" she answer decoding in her mind Mustang message.

Denny stay in the office to explain Sheska the disappearance of her assistance while Havoc take Millane home. On the ride home, Millane ask Jean "had Mustang being acting weird lately"

The man move his head "not his usual weirdness, why?" he said exhaling some smoke "had being acting strange to you?"

She nod "Yes, I little" answer shrugging her shoulder. The young Hughes open the folder and found the note that Mustang told her about...

_Hughes,_

_Check this file seriously and confidentially. If you don't need my help it's OK but I might _

_Need yours. Do **ANYTHING** to get that ankle back to normal at home, this is urgent._

_Mustang._

She put the note apart and start reading the papers on the file, then she caught the importance of the word Urgent when she saw to whom the clinic pages belong to, _Moira and Roger!_


	5. Chapter 5

A.N01: This is a Social Service, am asking for some help. Am looking for a beta-reader for my fan fiction, which is still in progress. I would like my beta-reader(s) to focus on my grammar and spelling, cause has I already explain English is not my native language and even do I had ask help to several friends none of them tell me if there anything wrong, even do I know there are millions of spelling and grammatical mistakes. Any interested beta-readers should contact me at my email. In return, I can help you in whatever that I can be able to.

A.N02: I want to take this time to thanks all my reader and reviews; you don't have any idea how much all your opinions count and give me the push I need to keep writing this story. And to my reader, thanks also because even do you don't left any reviews it still make me feel happy that is a good story to read.

A.N03: And my last thanks to the other reviews (in case that's you also) that read the story of my friend; she really didn't believe that she was going to receive that amount of reviews. She's really happy and glad for taking sometime off to read and review.

With no other note, I left you read this new chapter. None of the FMA Character in the Anime/Manga is mine.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------

Poor Sheska, the little shy woman in charge of the Investigation department in the past year, was surely having the worst day of her life.

She remembers...

_Waking up that morning with a little feeling around her stomach, maybe the indigestion was cause by the old stew she found last night on her fridge while finishing her new mystery book. _

_On her way the office, notice a notable change in the clouds condition and color transforming from blue and white sky to a bunch of gray ready to rain clouds, so she accelerate her steps to avoid any possible drop of water that could hit her beside today she was wearing a new uniform that match with her pair of black shoes plus a pretty blue navy hair ribbon._

_She made it in time, once inside the main building of the HQ, the sky start falling and very loudly thunders crash between each other creating loud bangs and bungs everywhere. Sheska exhale and thanks her luck for being nice by letting her arrive alive and dry. Like everyday she took the elevator to the fourth floor and once the little woman arrive she began walking to the end of the hall to her office._

_What she didn't expect was to find at 8:00 am. General Brigadier Mustang sited on her assistant chair, "Just on time may I say" the male office rise his hand taking a look at his silver pocket watch "It's a shame that your assistant doesn't follow your example, so how long do you think it will take her to get here?" he stand up from the chair with his arm cross on his chest._

"_Actually Sir, I can't answer that question" she reply frozen on her spot, it was clear that he was mad and for some not so strange reason it involve Millane "Maybe it will take her longer considerately that she have one leg hurt and is raining, Sir" that was a very logical answer she told herself but it didn't fill Mustang necessity in the moment._

"_Miss Sheska, there are several inventions these days that simplify our job and help reach our destinations like umbrellas, buses and even automobiles" he rest his two arms beside him ready to leave the office "Beside she's a very capable adult to take care of any injury so there's no excuse on her delay"_

_Sheska nodded, she really try to cover up for Millie but Mustang always find a way to demonstrated the female Hughes like the most irresponsible person in the entire building, even when he's the higher rank for time slacker than her. _

"_Call me immediately, when she puts a feet on this office, is urgent that we speak" with his last sentence he left and Sheska legs run fast to her office where she grab the phone and dial without even looking the number of the Hughes residence._

Now noon the situation haven't change that much, she had done everything possible to reach her brunette friend to warm her about Mustang rage. Bad news, the last 12 times she had dialed the number the line comes back busy. Now with a 13 time on her list she was freaking out. "Millie is so dead" she murmurs dialing one more time but only the sound of the busy line answer her.

"Millie is not like this" she thought placing the phone back "What if something bad happen to her or Gracia and Elysia; The three had to leave and are right now in the hospital making company to the poor Millane that might have a cast on her leg" her mind travel so fast that she could even imaging the young brunette with one less leg because they found out that it was infected and they had to amputate. Theories and more theories circle her head.

Suddenly the phone rang and she grab it "Investigation Department" she hope so badly that it was her friend but sadly it was General Brigadier, how could the day continue being so curse, easy there was still 5 more hours before it end "Yes, sir"

Her face change to a more concerned expression, what Mustang was telling her could be taken like if something very bad was going to happen to her friend "Yes, sir" that was all she could answer.

She drag the phone away from her hear when the conversation end with the phone on the other line was slam on the receiver "now, she's really dead" slowly she sat down on her chair taking a quick look at the clock on the wall and outside the window that only show more water falling from the sky.

----------------------------------------------------------

Roy Mustang could be a womanizer, sarcastic, girlfriend stealer, irresponsible with his paper work, a little egocentric, and good at making excuse to avoid any type of hard work, but there was his other side that only the men and women under his supervision knew.

So when Jean receives the call from Mustang that noon, he knew that he will have to reschedule that appointment with the new cafeteria lady to drive his superior to some place. When the first Lt. hears the cold tone of his request he didn't thought twice on grabbing the car key and met him at the parking lot.

The rain keep falling like if rock where being drop by people from heaven, he drive slowly taking in consideration that he had a commander on his back seat wanting him to accelerate, still he have the responsibility of two life on his hand. He avoid looking directly at driver mirror to the back seat cause the stare the man was giving could kill anything that cross in front of him.

That was the other face of Mustang, specially when you don't follow his orders, neglect his advices and make him loss time, that last part transform the man into beast cause for him time was priceless _"I wonder if the time of the others isn't important too" _he thought silently and slowing down to stop completely the vehicle "this is the place, Sir"

The one eye male nodded leaning closer to the window to see if there was any movement inside, instead all the lights were off. He decide to make a quick inspection, he grab his umbrella "Wait in the car, this won't take too long" he didn't wait any reply from his driver seeing his boss with his umbrella open walking out of the car into the main entrance of the Hughes house hold.

After passing the iron gate on the front fence he walk rapidly to the big wooden door, avoiding being reach by any of those gigantic drop on his uniform, he had wore it two times this week and it have to last until the weekend. Once under the little ceiling of the main door he close his umbrella and knock several times expecting to hear a sweet little child feet running to the door or her mother greeting him with her typical kind smile. For good lord, even seeing the fake smile of her sister in law was something he had in mind.

Neither one of the three women that live under that roof open the door "mm, this isn't normal" he turn the nub of the door and it was lock. He knee down pulling away the welcome carpet from the entrance to find a little piece of paper that once unfold he could hide away his chuckle "Millane wrote this".

Putting the paper away he focus on any other ordinary spot where one could hide a key, there were a bunch of flowers on the garden and several toys that belong to Elysia over the grass. Maybe he was being paranoid and they left the house for some odd reason, plus it wouldn't look good if he step into their home without any authorization. "Damn, where is that lousy girl?" he ask scratching his hair and releasing a sigh. Feeling useless he open his umbrella one more time and walk back to the car turning back his face to take one final look. He stop on his track when he saw a light coming from the second floor, it was dim but surely showing that there was an habitant inside.

"No one hides from me" he said with a big grim on his lips and walking back to the house, this time going straight to the back of the house. Maybe he would be lucky and find the kitchen door unlock. His path wasn't a easy one because on the way he had to pass several obstacles better know as more of Elysia's toys. While stepping carefully he stumbles over a pink tricycle making him throw away his protection from the rain and lost his balance that make him fall into a pool of mud.

When he rise he look like a walking giant chocolate cookie with mud all over him "this wouldn't happen if that annoying little girl had follow my instructions" he remove some of the dirt from his face and with extra care from his eye patch. The rain removes most of the dirt on the uniform but there where still several spots missing. He finishes his journey and lay beside the door feeling some relief when he hide under the roof that covers the entrance of the kitchen door. With his head down Roy began to catch up all the air he lost on the fall and slowly rise head to see two little eyes looking at him "Hi Elysia" in shock he step back when the girl scream and then seeing Millane, with a casserole on her hand when she open the door, making him fall for the second time in the day.

"Don't you know how to knock a door?" she put her two arms on her waist moving the metal instrument up and down looking down at a full mudded Roy over the ground and spreading it all over the kitchen floor "Do you see what you just did; now I have to clean the kitchen"

He raises his head and gave her a hateful stare "Could you help me?" but she only turn away back to the main room searching for the frighten child that was hiding behind a wall;  
once she reach her Elysia hug her aunt "Did the thing harm you, aunty"

"No sweetie but you got me scare" she brush away some hair from the little girl "If you ever see something scary again run to an adult first and ask for help, don't scream like that ok" Millane saw her nod "Now, go upstairs and wait for me in your room while I clean up all this mess"

Millie hold her hand while she accompany her niece to the stairs, she wave her hand with a warm smile and once she was out of her sigh she run back to the disaster area, by the time she got there Mustang was already up and cleaning his uniform with a apron.

"Wait a second, put that down" she took it away from him "How you dare! You just destroy Gracia's favorite apron"

"This is all your fault" there was no way he was going to stand there hearing some out of sense lecture "If you would had follow my instructions I could be right now very comfy on my chair enjoying a nap during the rain"

"Excuse me" she cross her arms "I clearly remember that the only thing you told me was that you need me in the morning but that's not an order that sound more like a favor"

"No, it was an order" Roy bark

"You said it was a favor, and I still have the piece of paper to prove it" she say while passing him a little towel that was hang as decorative accessory on the kitchen "do you know the word knock the door"

"I knock" he answers back while finishing cleaning his face.

"Knock harder, beside you cross over a private property; I could sue you for that" Millane move aside from him looking for the mop to start cleaning the area "Stop moving you're spreading it to the living room"

"I have to get clean, what do you want me to stay this way all day" he saw the smile on her face "You aren't that mean"

"You don't know me" she only says while passing the mop over his shoes "get those off, and also the uniform too"

He gave her an odd look and she answer with confuse one "what?" she wonder if she say something wrong "this won't be the first time I see man in underwear before, I had brother remember"

"What are you going to do with my cloth?" he wasn't 100 sure to do what she ask him to do, its Millane he had to obey and it creeps his nerves.

"Am just going to put them on the washing machine and give you some dry ones" this was stupid, all this questionnaire like she could really do something bad (when she could) with a third old hand army cloth "beside they seem to need a good wash"

"Well if you want them in that case" he took it off before she ask one more time "I won't get mad if you want to play to house maid today"

Millane only sigh, why he have to be such a bastard "yeah whatever, don't move and put all the pieces on the sing, am going to get the other cloths"

She put the mop on the wall and without getting herself dirt, walks upstairs while he undress feeling cold already.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later...

When he came out of the bathroom Millie began to laugh hard "stop it" he knew she would do that but he didn't have any other choice when she threaten to come with a wrench.

"No, this is so hilarious, am going to take a picture" he didn't see the camera on her hand until the flash of the thing left him blind for a few seconds "oh, lets take another just in case" and there was the second flash.

"Where did you get that thing?" Mustang ask but then it hit him that he's in the house of Maes Hughes where cameras were hide in every corner of these place "forget it"

Millane couldn't stop, seeing him wearing one of her old sleeping sweaters with his under wear, but not any sweater but one hand painted with daisies and sunflowers all over the thing, it was definitely girlish but to him it seems perfectly find "you're definitely a spring boy, those flowers really bright up your skin color"

Roy didn't say nothing and prefer to be far far and far away from her for the moment. He walk right into a room where he stop noticing the mess with book and notes all over the floor.

"Don't move anything" Millie says standing behind him "those are some notes I had being taking of the case you gave me yesterday"

"Did you find something?" he turns and saw her nod "It is serious?"

"Am not really sure" she shrugged "but it's really interesting, try to get to my bed without moving anything, am going to check Elysia" he nod and did what she say.

Millane walk to the room next to her "Hey princess"

"Hi aunt" she was scare, the girl was holding tight to her favorite doll while hiding under her bed shits "did the monsters run away?"

"Yes sweetie, now come here" and slowly the girl step out of her bed and run to her arms "Don't worry princess everything is going to be ok, now let's go to my bedroom because I need to keep an eye on you while I finish something with Mrs. Roy"

"Uncle Roy is here" she asks happily "Did he help to make the monster go away?"

The brunette laugh "Oh yes he help, you have no idea"

They walk back to her room where the man sat on her bed looking at one of the books "Hey, I told you not to touch anything"

"And I ask you to come early to the HQ and you didn't. We're even now" he smirks "Hi Elysia"

The girl releases her aunt's hand and run to her favorite uncle hugging his leg "thanks for scaring the monster away"

He looks at Millane that was giggling "Yes, the monster that got into the house, you remember" she walks further taking the girl from him and sitting her on the bed, beside Roy.

He nod "It was nothing" and the girl smile hugging him one more time, Roy couldn't resist to smile back and brush her light brown hair "Anything for my favorite girl"

Millie smiles too, that's a side she have never seeing of Mustang before, maybe behind that cold wall was hiding a really caring person. When he saw the way Millane was observing him, he changes his facial expression. "Elysia, now I need you to stay there while Mrs. Mustang and I work on something"

"Uncle Roy" she say "call him Uncle Roy"

"You can call me Roy" now thinking, this was the first time he had authorize her to call him by his first name even when she had done it more than a dozen times in the past "and I can call you Millie"

"No, Millane" she wasn't going to give him her complete permission and beside she was only going to call him because her niece ask her "Roy, could you sit on the floor while Elysia play with her doll and make us some beautiful drawings" she put some white papers and pencils on the bed for the girl that began to work on her masterpieces.

Roy sat on the floor moving a few books to make space for him, "Now could you explain me what are this symbols" he turn the book he was reading before she arrive, the male had never seeing any kind of book with symbols and drawing like those ones before "This is not from here?"

"No, they are not" she grabs the book "This and the other half of them that are laying on my room are from Xing"

"Xing" Roy open wide his eye "Are you talking about the country?"

"No, about my neighbor's dog" she answer sarcastically "Of course the country, duh! Did you also felt asleep during your geography classes at high school?" her sarcastic tone of voice didn't help neither.

"I know very well all the countries delimited with Amestris" Roy cross his arms "Where did you get them, is not like you could walk an hour to a store and ask for books from foreign countries"

"Of course not, I had to walked thru the Xerxes Desert and ask permission first" Millie reply "it's a beautiful country, there alchemy is totally different to ours, they called it Rentajutsu"

"Different, rentanjutsu" he wonder what did she mean, for him alchemy was universally equal like the mathematics or philosophy "You mean by the symbols"

"No, 180 degree different, they use the alchemy for medical reasons not for killing or gaining something in return, I learn my alchemy there" she move her left leg showing him that it was back to normal like it use to be before the accident "Xing's rentanjustsu masters believe in the force of the magnetic lines, that is actually the earth that give you all the power to complete the three stages of basic alchemy, specially for healing used"

"You apply that alchemy on you" Roy couldn't believe it, there was any swallow or bruise like the ones he saw the day before, now seeing it she really have a good smooth leg when he touch her body part to feel the rentanjutsu's result "Do you apply lotion everyday?"

Millane snap his hand "And you have to ruin it" she sighs hiding her leg away "Can I go back to the main point"

"Right, so now that you had explain me why do you have all this books, Xing's alchemy and show me your really soft leg, what does this have to do with the case I gave you"

She nod and pass him one of her notepad and a book "I had being comparing the symptoms of the disease with all the other ones I had seeing in Amestris and there haven't being anything like this in the past" she saw Mustang reading her notes "During the night and dawn, I was looking for the alchemic remedy to heal my leg when I stumble with this book"

He nod listening "This is an historical book of all the events that had happened in Xing from the last hundreds years, it explain about the country civil wars, important periods of time and many other things"

"And…" he was getting impatient

"It also talk about a epidemic that had kill thousand of peoples, destroying little towns and tribes on his way, they called it the Era of Black Gods base on the thought that they has commoner had done something to upset the Gods. It kills thousand of people and almost push the country to extinction. There supreme master desperate began to even do human sacrifices believing that way they will win there good favor back but nothing help until from no where a mysterious man from the west arrive teaching them how to use alchemy. With his help and using the knowledge of their own science they mix the teachings finding a solution and establish a medical alchemy"

"Another long story" Roy lost his patience, he was not there to hear any history lesson "Be more specific"

"Calm down, well I did a deeper research and saw that the same symptoms that the patient have are the same ones that the people of Era of Black Gods had" she handle him another book but this time it have illustrations "This is a drawing of the evolutions of the epidemic and if this is the same thing that is affecting that woman, then we have a serious problem in the country"

Roy look at her shock, this was beyond anything he had ever imaging when he got the file. The question and results where now on his hands "Is there any antidote for this"

"Yes if not Xing would still exits I guess, but am still not sure if we are talking about the same epidemic, we need more information" that was her last answer while she saw the man put his hands over his face and murmur the name of Moira.


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **Ok maybe you don't or do wonder what took me so long for updating, well I was afraid at the beginning cause every review I receive remark my grammatical and spelling problem. That create a semi writers block cause I was happy with the chapter but too afraid to publish knowing that I was going to receive bad reviews for my mistakes. Thanks good that a kind person appear and agree happily to be my beta reader so I hope that this time I wont receive too many reviews specifying my grammatical problem. Chapter 7 is almost done, am on the half way. Its going to be until next month up (after the checking of course).

To my reviewers, thanks a lot for taking your time and make me see my mistakes, I had faith that this chapter make a difference on the other ones. I promises am going to check the others chapters and arrange them. As usual, I will appreciate reviews to know if am on the good path or getting out of the right way.

Beside my work is driving my crazy with one person missing in the department and my huge desires of graduating college this year. After that am going to be happiest woman on heart.

**I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the tv show. Enjoy the story!**

------------------------------------------------------------

It's been 20 minutes since she walked downstairs with her niece in arm, to make something for dinner. After the little chat with her superior officer, or Uncle Roy, Elysia told him that she was hungry. It was the perfect excuse to leave the man alone with his thoughts.

"Is Uncle Roy sick?" Elysia asked while taking a sip of the hot chocolate that her Aunt had just prepared while she finished cooking the meal. "He looks pale."

"No sweetie, he's just worried." But, worried _sick_ was more like it. She served the chicken soup on a little bowl and placed it in front of the girl. "Blow on it before eat, it's a little hot."

The girl nodded and carefully took the first spoonful of soup and remembered to blow on it first. "It's delicious. Thanks Auntie." and she kept eating like there was nothing to worry about. But to Millane, the transformation she saw in Mustang made her think about the name he was continuously repeating.

"_What is his connection with Moira, I never asked him, in the first place." _This was all a mystery. _"Were they a couple in the past? Maybe a former girlfriend, but I can't picture Moi dating an asshole like Mustang."_

She was brought back from her thoughts when Elysia started shaking her arm. "There's someone knocking on the door." So Millie rose from the chair and walked to the door. She opened it to find Havoc shivering in the rain. "Oh lord, come inside!"

Once the Lt. was inside, he stopped shivering. "Thanks."

"What are you doing out there Jean? It's idiotic to be standing in the middle of the rain like that." Millane took his coat. Luckily for him, only the lower parts of his pants were wet. "Take your boots off before you make a disaster of my house."

"Why do you say that?" he wondered while he took off his boots, one by one. "Where's Mustang?"

"Upstairs, in my room." she answer. "Are you here to get him?"

"No, I drove him here." He placed his boots next to the pole where his wet, dripping coat hung. "I've being waiting for almost 50 minutes for him and I was starting to get worried."

"I'm sorry; he never told me you came with him." Millie sighed, "…maybe he forgot to tell me when this place became a mess." He gave her a confused look, "Do you want a cup of coffee to warm you?" Jean nodded, and they both walked to the dining room.

Millie explained to her blonde friend about all the chaos that Roy made in her kitchen. But she made sure to omit some points of their conversation. Perhaps Havoc knew something about this special connection. "Jean, do you know every girl that Roy dates?"

"Are you saying that Roy has dated all the girls I know?" Jean answer restlessly; he would never expect that kind of comment from Millane. "…Because he hasn't stolen all of my ex-girlfriends, you know."

Millane sighed, "No, I'm not talking about that. Have you ever heard him talking to or about someone named Moira Ferro?" _Damn, that's her married last name, she never told me her maiden._

Jean thought for a moment with his two hands around the cup. "No. Never, and I don't know any Moira Ferro, at all."

She nodded, thanking him. "Could you do me a favor and keep an eye on my niece? I'm going upstairs to give Mustang some coffee." Jean didn't refuse, and in no time she filled two cups with freshly brewed coffee and walked upstairs to her room.

Roy was seated, to her surprise, at her desk looking at a picture of her with her brother. He looked confused and sad, like he was trying to hide some kind of pain. But it was impossible to fool her eyes. "Hey, I brought you something warm."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." he grabbed the cup and put it on her desk while he looked at the old photo. "How old are you in that picture?"

"Hmmm, let me see… I was sixteen and Maes was twenty." she answered as she rested against the door. "That was our last photo together."

"You're a lucky bastard Millane." he said with a smirk. "At least you have a picture with your sibling." He grabbed the hot cup and took a sip. "Thanks again, its very good."

"Can you tell me what your connection is with Moira Ferro?" Millane let it slip out, and it made the whole environment in the room tense. "Why are you so worried about her?"

"You first, where do you know her from?" he said as he watched her sliding down the door until she reached the floor.

Millane put her cup beside her and pulled her arms around her legs. "Well, Moi is one of my best friends. Actually, I think she's the only best friend I have. I met her during one of my many journeys in this country. We've kept witting each other the last few years. She usually writes about her life with her son and husband and also about her sisters."

"Do you know her sisters?" he kept drinking his coffee and waited for her to answer.

"Yes. Carla and Linette, her older sisters." she smiled "But I have a better relationship with Moi. Carla is too serious and Linette is rude. But she can also be really nice … at least with me."

He nodded and smiled too. "That's true." and with that last thought he finished his coffee. He looked to the window and saw that the rain had stop. "I better be going, thanks for your hospitality."

"Hey, wait a minute!" She rose from the floor when Mustang walked out of the room. "You said that you were going to tell me what your connection is with her. Be fair."

Roy turned, "It's something personal." and with that, he began to walk down to the main floor. "I don't have time; Havoc is waiting for me in the car."

"He is in the living room with Elysia, you totally forgot about him. What kind of superior forgets about his subordinates?" Then, she began to question all of his actions. "You did all of that just to get me to tell you how I knew her?"

"That's not true." he stopped and turned back up the stairs. He stood only one step away from her. "The lives of my subordinates are one of the most important responsibilities I have. If it weren't, I never would have showed up here today. But because I'm such a good superior, I know you always report in if you're going to be absent and today when you didn't I came to see if there was something wrong."

"I was going to call but the rain somehow damaged the phone lines. And if you hadn't noticed, Gracia is not in the house because she left early in the morning to do some grocery shopping. But I imaging that the rain hasn't let up enough to give her the chance to return home yet." She stepped down, now face to face with him. "So I couldn't leave the house to look for a phone to inform you and your up-tight ego that I wasn't going to make it."

Neither one of them said a word; they only looked at each other with serious expressions. Mustang was the one who finally broke the silence. "Can you work tomorrow?"

"Yes, I can." Millane replied, taking a step back up. Being too close to him gave her shivers all over her body. She had to admit that he'd always been able to give her goose bumps all over. "Tomorrow, in your office, I imagine."

"Yes..." he was about to say it but Millane got to it before him. "Be early. I will too." and together they walked the rest of the way down the stairs. Roy went to the dining room. "Havoc?"

Jean spilled the coffee when he saw his superior with those clothes "Sorry sir." Roy's face turn red and he immediately turned to Millane. "My clothes, please."

"They are still wet. I can give them to you tomorrow morning." she answered, on the verge of laughter. "I don't mind lending you my sweater, I already told you it brightens up your skin."

Millie was pretty sure that Mustang said a few curse words under his breath and gave Havoc an odd look. "Take me home before anyone sees me like this." He walked quickly to the door. It was just his luck that Jean's coat still hung by the door, soaking wet.

"Its wet sir, you could catch a cold." Jean rose from his chair and ran to catch his superior officer.

"Anything is better than being caught wearing this sweater in my underwear!" he replied as he opened the door as a sign for Jean to move his ass immediately. The soldier put on his boots hurriedly.

"Thanks for the coffee Millie." the blond soldier said as he ran to the car. The brunette took her niece's hand and walked to the doorframe.

"Bye-bye Uncle Roy." Elysia move his hand. "Come back soon."

Roy smiled "Sure, any other day when it's not raining." he stepped out and walked to the vehicle.

"Goodbye to you too, Mustang." Millane shouted. How rude for him to not say goodbye to her. _What made me think he had a good side, after all?_

As he opened the gate to leave, he had to move aside to let Gracia through. "Roy, are you okay?" She asked, seeing how disheveled he looked; he wasn't even wearing his boots.

"I'll survive, no thanks to your sister-in-law." he replied and walked to the car, which was already running. In seconds it started moving and disappeared around the next corner of the street.

"What happened while I was gone, Millie?" Gracia was still confused. Elysia were the one who told her the story about the monster that had tried to get into the house and how Auntie Millane and Uncle Roy scared it away.

"Actually, Roy fell in the mud puddle that Elysia made the other day while she was trying to bake a mud pie, remember?" Gracia nodded. "Well, he was covered in mud and she saw him she started screaming that it was a monster." Millane gave the grownup explanation, and Gracia laughed at her daughter's imagination. "The machine finished washing his uniform but because it was still raining, it didn't dry."

"I can handle that part; thanks for the explanation." Gracia giggle thinking about the story. "Poor Roy, what did you give him to wear?"

"One of my old sweaters. I couldn't find anything else his size." she shrugged, knowing the look on Gracia's face. "I know that there are some old pants and shirts of Maes' but they are too big for a man of his size." she giggled one more time just picturing the superior officer wearing her clothes.

"And that, Sheska, is what happened." Millane had just stopped telling her story of all the things that happened to her. "I'm really sorry for not being able to call and excuse myself for not coming in to work."

"It's okay. Most of the cases were postponed till today because the rain made it difficult to reach the Parliament Building." She explained smiling. The red hair woman was pleased to see her assistant at her desk when she reached the office the next day. She was sure the Brigadier was going to hang her, but it seemed to the contrary. "Millie, what do you think about that conversation you had with the General Brigadier?"

Millie rested her head on her arm. "It's a mystery to me. Every time I mentioned her name he tried to keep himself detached, almost like he was trying to hide something. I wish I could find a clue, because, in the end, Moira is my friend."

Sheska rose from her chair, "I think it's time for your appointment with the General Brigadier."

"Yeah you're right, I better be going before he sends an army to come get me." she also rose from her chair, taking a few folders, books and notepads with her. "I don't know when I'll be done, so don't wait for me to eat lunch."

"It's okay, I already have plans with someone anyway." she giggled as her cheeks turned red. Millane didn't have to ask who it was, so she just left the room with a small laugh and wished her friend good luck on her lunch hour.

Two floors below her department, she finally reached Mustang's office. She knocked on the door twice and immediately she received the order to enter. Once she was inside, she saw that he wasn't alone. In one of the guest chairs was Lt. Falman AKA Sheska's little crush. So as she sat down in the chair next to him, she tried to suppress her big goofy smile.

"Thanks for coming on time." Mustang commented while putting both hands on his desk. "I imagine that you both know why you're here. If not, with the time you will."

They each nodded and shared a friendly look before returning their attention to their superior officer. Roy took a file from one of his desk drawers and opened it to show some pictures and documents. Millane didn't need to look deeper; she recognized the same physical characteristics that appeared on the person's photo. "This is another case, right?"

He nodded "This is from a 24-year-old male." he pushed the folder over for her to check. "He was found in the same small village as the woman from your report. It seems that they were traveling from the north, but for some odd reason they ended up in this place…. I talked with Colo…"

"Is the army taking any action in this cause? If not then I think…" She looked at each photo, like a slow motion slideshow. She could see all the spots that were left of color skin on the poor human being. She felt so bad for not being there to help; not only the man, but also his friend.

"Could you at least let me finish what I was saying?" Roy sighed, "And here I thought that today was going to be different." She was about to respond to his hostility but the look in his eyes advised her to keep her mouth shut, at least long enough for him to finish his previous thought.

"Thanks. Now, as I was saying, I've talked with colonel Hawkeyes and explained to her what little information we've gathered in this short time. Therefore I decided that it's better to make a personal expedition to the area before coming to any conclusion."

Millane shook her head at his decision. "Are you saying that we are going to visit the town, even though Parliament and other superior officers will see it as improper?" She knew all too well that when you dug farther into an investigation of a classified case, it could bring problems for the investigators. "Because if that is what you are saying, then count me in." But at the end a little of adrenaline rush, it didn't hurt too much.

"That's the part I'm still deciding." Roy looked at the woman, "In the past few months you have only shown how much trouble you can cause, and create. I really don't want a person like that in my unit. But seeing as you are closer to a possible answer than anyone, I don't see much of a choice other than to let you come with us."

Her heart beat happily. She was going to travel to the east on a medical mission. It really felt so good to finally be able to see all her old friends and…

"Before you schedule more activities in your mind's agenda, let me explain the following: I won't allow insubordination Hughes. You must follow my orders or any other superior officer's that you could be under. On your first strike I will send you back home, with a suspension of one month. You will not be receiving a pay check for your missed time, either."

"Hey, that's rude!" she responded angrily. What was he thinking? That she was the devil in person? Millane was not guilty for being such a hyperactive person. She had a good heart, and tried to help everybody. "Well, as long as you don't give me any of your _lovely_ attitude, I think I could manage to control myself and be normal woman."

He passed his hand through his raven black hair and then cross his arms. "Now that everything is settled, we'd better prepare our belongings. We will be departing central at night to reach the east by morning. Any other questions before I end this meeting?"

"Actually, I wondered if I could go home to prepare my bag for the trip, because it could take us days, weeks or even months." Actually, deep down, she also wanted to buy some cool souvenirs and pick out Elysia's best pictures to show to her friends.

"No!" Roy was steaming from her _innocent_ question. "Do me a favor, and get back to work before I regret this Hughes! And that means all day, young lady."

She closed her eyes in anger but let it pass this time. There was no time to discussion about his many outbursts. So she just turned around and walked out of the office, making sure to shut the door hard to let him see how angry she was.

Falman had stayed quiet all this time watching the dog and cat fight. He had never seen a woman that could stand Brigadier Mustang like that before. Okay there was Hawkeyes, but she used her gun, and good shooting ability as an ally. But to steam up this man with just a word was really awesome._ Havoc was right; she really knows how to get on his nerves. I bet 10 dollars that they are going to have another fight once we get on the train tonight._

"What is the joke Lt.?" Roy looked at the remaining subordinate in his office. "There are many things need to be prepared for tonight. Gather the group and inform them." Falman followed Mustang's order and left the room in search of the gang. _I'm pretty sure that Denny, Cain and Breda will be willing to bet too. It's been a long time since I've won a bet._


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **The last time I said that chapter 7 was almost done but it wasn't, my problem basically the same, grammatical mistakes. I did my best to find them and fix them an later send the chapter to my beta reader that sadly haven't still send it back.

I don't know if she's mad at me cause I wrote her the other day just has a friend but no answer and I really want to keep writing this fic and finish to move on with other projects. So please is there's another kind soul that will gladly help me review and become my **BETA READER**, am going to really be thankful for the rest of my life.

Please am begging for your time and help... this is a honorable petition am asking for...

To the readers that are still there waiting for this story to continue, thanks for waiting. Am doing my best to write between college and work that keeps me really busy but when the writing calls there's nothing that can stop it.

I hope you like this chapter; I introduce an important character for future events...

**I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the tv show. Enjoy the story!**

--------------------------------------

**_FOUR DAYS EARLIER_**

She did not recall the last time she had left her house at North City; maybe it was before giving birth to her second child. That means that it had being more than a decade since she had travel to another city.

In the past, she had control over her family and her household but things had change ever since she got married to the bastard that she called husband, then he took control over her, her siblings and family heritage.

Except for one, her younger sibling, that one she let escape as the last request of her sweet mother before passing away.

..._Let him go Lynett, its better this way... _

Her mother, how much she missed her, she was her guide thru all her decisions even the marriage one. She did it to help her family get a stabile income and besides they need someone to run the business and the only male member allow was only ten years old, _ridiculous!_.

The mature woman sigh having brief memories of passed days and happy times with her other three siblings, now she must go on the search of her third sister whiles her second stay at home with her clinic eye watching any suspicious move from her husband or any of his "men".

This was all fault of her sister stupid act, running away off the mess she creates wasn't going to solve the problem. On the contrary, it brought more problems to the issue. The "issue" started when she broke the main rule of the family...

_... Do not get involve in Ryoko's business and whatever he asks you to do, tell me..._

But no, her am-to-proud-to-do-things-on-my-own sister only creates a big typhoon of problems for all the member of her family, including her own husband and only son.

"Ma'am" she pause her thoughts hearing the voice of her chauffer "may I suggest to stop and stay in a hotel for the night until the storm pass, the road to the main train station is block. Usually when this happened they cancelled all the trips to any of the other three cities"

The man was right, what a coincidence that a snowstorm began to fell over her hometown.

If she didn't knew her husband she had guess he used alchemy to created bigger and stronger cold winds to stop her searching for her sister but a greedy man like him doesn't need alchemy to do a dirty work, this was just a worked of the nature.

_"Am letting you go because am sure she will listen to you. After all you're the big sister, you have a week to bring her, the husband and child back here if not am going to send my own people for her..."_

Lynett fear his people, she had heard the most outrages tales from people in the town, that like her had devoted their life to him just to gain security "lets go a little farther, please. Do whatever is in your hands to get to the station, once there I will see what I will do to get to the east"

"As you wish, ma'am" the chauffer keep driving trying to accomplish the wish of his madam.

**_THE PRESENT - EAST CITY_**

"The trip was cool, I had my own private compartment" Millane sat on a chair inside the military phone booth "Since am the only female member in the group, and the rest share one in common, and how is Elisya"

"She's fine, she stop crying and fall asleep sobbing on her pillow" Gracie explain from her house in Central City remembering how hurtful her daughter took the little work trip of her aunt, it didn't matter how many dolls or pretty dresses Millie promises the child she didn't want to let go her aunt.

_"I call you everyday, don't worry sweetie its just a few days out" Millane promises the toddler that was hugging the leg of her aunt "and after that I will take a week off just for you and me, what do you think"_

_"No" she hugged tight "stay, please don't leave me here"_

_"But you have mommy, she's staying" the brunette girl brush the hair of her niece trying to figure out a way to make Elisya understand the situation "she will keep me inform and if there's an emergency I will return as soon as possible sweetie"_

_"No" more tears rolled down her cheeks _

_Millane took a deep breath, "am coming back, believe me. I swear with my own life that I will comeback and play with you for an entire week. That way you will see there's nothing wrong to work on another city for a while" _

The little girl let go Millane on time to catch the train. Now that she thinks about, it was hard to leave Elysia and Gracie after all the time the three had spent together, she even cry a little in the train missing her niece bed time story and the hot cup of coffee of her sister-in-law made for her while she study in her room.

"Did they enjoy the pie" Gracie ask trying to bring up another subject "I hope it wasn't cold when they ate it"

"No, it was still warm" the brunette yawn "they all enjoy it" except for Mustang, _cause I didn't offer him a slide_. She giggles remembering the face of her superior when he found them eating and not leaving him even the crumbs.

Gracie nod happy hearing that her dessert was a success "When you return I will bake a chocolate cake, what do you think?"

"A wonderful choice" Millie's mouth began to taste the delicious sour sweet taste of the cacao dessert with a big glass of milk, the perfect match "Knowing that, am going to do my best to return soon"

"Eh Millie" the familiar sweet voice of Cain Fury resounds outside of the booth "are you in there?"

The young woman put one hand over the phone while open the door with the other "oh hi Fury, can I help you with something"

"Actually yes" he says doing his best to not appears as a grumpy officer but rules are rules specially when his superior had sent him to make it clear to the young nurse "I don't know if you had heard but is against the rules to used the military phones for personnel calls" there he said without breathing

She nods, the little fellow was sent to made the dirty work, shame on Mustang "ok no problem Fury, am going to say goodbye and keep it present next time I want to called home" the man was only doing his job so she return to her call and say goodnight to her sister-in-law promising to called tomorrow before going to work.

"Ok, now what else did Mustang told you to do with me" she close the door of the booth and stand besides youngest member of the group that didn't hide his shock at her choice of words "it obvious that he sent you, he's so predictable"

The man only nod and sigh "well he actually told me to escort you to Colonel Hawkeye´s office. They are having a meeting for tomorrow's field trip" he says letting her pass first "by the way, all your belongings are also in that office"

"Thanks Fury" she replays walking slowly to be able to walk besides the little fellow "and your belongings?"

"They're in my bunk, am sharing room with Breda while Broch and Falman share the room besides us" he answer "Lt. Havoc and the Colonel Brigadier will sleep at there old apartments they used to live"

"I see and where am going to sleep" she asks wondering where the only female in this expedition was going to be placed, she definitively wasn't going to spend her night or nights with the famous snores of Breda and much less with Brosh that from what she had heard sleep very late cause he spends the entire night talking about his beautiful girlfriend "oh Right, I could stay with Broch's girl, she's Lt Ross"

"Right but she's already sharing a room with another Lt" he told her turning left and walking a few steps before stopping in front of the biggest door in the hall, he knock several times and wait for the signal. Once the voice of the female soldier gave the permission both walk into the office.

"Colonel, sir, I brought Corporate Hughes likes you order" he greet both in the army way and then rest "is there anything else I can be useful before retrieving from my duties of today"

Hawkeye show him a warm smile "no, that will be everything for today soldier, you may go now to your room" with her two arms behind her back the blond woman walk to the officer that makes his final salute and leave the room, once the door was close she extends her hand over the black couch "please sat down Corporate"

_...Corporate, since when I got that rank..._ "Thanks" Millane say with the big interrogation mark on her brain.

"Am Colonel Riza Hawkeyes, am in charge of the first unit division of East City, eventually you will meet Colonel Amstrong that is in charge of the second unit divisions that right now is located in the reconstructed city of Lior"

She nods analyzing and saving each word the woman was saying, Millane had to admit that the officer was someone with whom she wouldn't have the chance to play or goof around like she does with Mustang and the gang at Central. The posture, the medals and rank strips make her look more respectful than Mustang.

"Brigadier Mustang is telling me about your discovery" Hawkeye look at the brunette and then back at male man and then back the brunette "is there anything wrong" she seems like she was in another world

Millane shake her head, "Yes, about the research, it's nothing big. Just a medical characteristics that right now match with a famous and old disease from centuries ago from Xing" she explains looking directly to the woman, she fear that if she look away she might get shoot.

"She also found that is base on alchemy" Roy comment from the big chair behind the elegant wood desk "Something like a medical alchemy"

Hawkeyes eye browns rise in suspicion "Medical alchemy"

"Can be called that way. Am still not sure if it was created with alchemy. I only notice the similarity the books show base on an old tale of a man that immigrate to Xing and teach them alchemy, he later mix the alchemy basics with their medical knowledge that accomplish a vaccine or some kind of cure to stop the epidemic" she answer looking at Mustang.

He only smirk "I told you, a long story" he reply defending himself like he did that rainy night at her house "You adore to go around and not going to the point"

"Remember that the details sometimes can bring the essentials and simple answer to the problems" Millane cross her arms not letting the one eye man comments bother her "You should know best, Mr. Alchemist"

"Sorry to interrupt but I believe that people must come first than silly exchange of word, please Brigadier Mustang be more serious about this subject" the blond woman gave him a cold stern that make him swallow dry "And ma'am I will appreciate in the future you speak in a more formal way to the General Brigadier, after all he is your superior officer"

"With all your respect Colonel, I don't know if you haven't being inform but am here as a civillian. My job in the military is as an assistant in the legal department, I never sign any contract to become an soldier" Millie keep her face straight like if she was holding a conversation with any other human being even do her knees shake nervously as her heart beat.

"Not any more Miss Hughes, with the authorization of the Brigadier I enlist you as a corporate so that you wouldn't found any problem during the research" Hawkeyes answer feeling behind her back how the raven hair man make fun of the young woman on the couch "Brigadier"

He stops just with the sound of her cold voice "Yes, you're right Colonel. Don't take too serious the way the Corporate Hughes speaks to me, its just a fun game" he wink his eye relieving the tension of the meeting "now back to the previous conversation"

He rises from the chair "The expedition leave tomorrow at seven a.m. to the little town named Copperpot, there we will join the group of specialist and doctors that are doing there best to keep the decease under control" he explains "I advise you to take all your books and cloths incase we might stay more than plan"

She nods understanding the situation "And if we need more data than the ones in the book, I may not taking all the information and there could be some books in the library"

"We will all the books or item you need to accomplish your work, Corporate" the blond spoke "you'll get one assistant under your supervision for as a extra hand"

Millane smile, never in her life she had an assistant. So many facilities make her question the reality of the situation, ..._how big was the problem..._, if there where only the two patients she had read about or ... "By now, what is the real amount of patience affect with this syndrome"

Hawkeyes was the first of the two superiors to be amaze of the question "the 60 percent of the towners are already infected, the kids are the mayor lost"

"I see" Millane answer "an what about the two first patients, what are there conditions?"

"For the moment they are stable but the doctors believe that it won't be for too long" her eyes move to the man besides her that keep his face long and steady "Any other question corporate?"

She shook her head "That will be all, thanks"

"Good, I made the soldiers bring your belongings here. Our females dorms are full, just tonight you're going to sleep here. I will tomorrow morning to guide you to one of the female bathroom" Hawkeyes turn around and return with two pair of keys "This one lock the door. Incase you feel insecure you can go downstairs to the lobby and there you'll find two officer for your help" she handle the girl the key and the other put it on her pocket

"Thanks" Millane look around, it wasn't that bad, she had sleep in worse places and still manage to make it to the day.

"Now the rules, don't bash the place or do any wild think or practice any alchemy, remember this is property of the state" Mustang in a more warm full mood smirk at Millane "And no phone calls to any boyfriends or any one at all, personal called are..."

"Ok I got, thanks, Fury all ready did your job" does he always had to make her see like an irresponsible person "Besides, you don't give proper use either"

Hawkeyes make a little grumbling sound with her mouth stopping the childish fight "We better be going sir, well need all the necessary rest possible for tomorrow"

He nods "Goodnight Hughes, be a good girl" he lean and gave her a peek on her cheeks "Don't do anything I would do" he left the room as fast has he could when he saw a black purse going straight to his head, the loud bang of it hitting the door make him laugh loud enough to make Millane shout him an improper word.

A few minutes later Hawkeyes walk outside her office and lock the door, turn the door handler several times to be sure that no one could go into the room.

"Even without the lock, she's able to protect herself" Roy comment "She's the type to be afraid"

"Are you, sir?" Hawkeyes ask following the brigadier, she had to admit that the former Colonel behaves a awkward with the young woman they just leave in the office "You do act informal around her"

"No, is all fun and games" he answer now outside the building where a car was expecting both officers "Goodnight Lt. Ross" he greet the black hair officer once he step into the automobile with his loyal blond sited next to him.

"I didn't know that fun and games mean to kiss a corporate on the cheek" she didn't eat his explanation. He was acting like he usually does during his days off and went out to pick company for the day.

"Why, I don't see anything wrong on that" he reply feeling the engine of the car started "If we do remember the law that forbids officers to have relations was eliminate, isn't that correct Lt. Ross" she was the perfect example of that case

The woman turn red "Yes sir, but it also establish that if the relation creates conflict with the work of the soldiers then one will be expulse from there military ranks and any other relation to the army, sir"

Roy nod "thanks Lt." he face back Hawkeyes "Besides is not that am planning to date Hughes, is only that..."

"It remind you the goofy and playful relation you used to have with her brother" Riza look to the man now with other eyes, this time she understood better why he acted like a fool around the girl. Riza felt compassion toward her boss. No, her friend.

It was true, the girl name Millane share a lot of resemble with her sibling attitude but she have something more, an arrogance that Maes didn't had when he used to talk to Roy, something that she saw he enjoys in their constants battle.

Riza lean to the window beside her "In that case I advise you to diminish the fun and games before the generals and senators don't see it with the same lens"

"Thanks" he lean to his side understanding her wise words. Even do she had guess right it might possible that there might be more in the informality with Millane Hughes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **Hi is me again, am so happy to be able to upload this new chapter. And this was a miracle, for the last couple of weeks I had being trying to write a decent chapter that fills all my expectations and this is defiantly the lucky one.

I will like to thanks all the songs in my iPod and last night Anime Concert at my college, that really gave me the little push I had being looking. Also I will like to thank my readers and reviewers. Thanks for all your time reading my story.

Once again I will like to ask for a social service, if there is anyone that could help me with my story by reading and correcting my mistakes, a beta reader, i will forever indebt for the rest of my life. Please any good Samaritan?

**I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characthers. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the tv show. Enjoy the story!**

--------------------------------------

"Checkmate" Breda push down the white king out of the board and replace it with a black queen for the fifth time in the day.

Millane cross her arms disappointed, never in her life she had such a bad luck at chess. The red hair man in front of her was defiantly a good opponent for the strategy game "I have to admit, I feel a shame in my lack of ability playing this game, you win the bet"

He smile got bigger when he start to collect all the pieces of his black and white board, "Don't feel so bad Millane, Jean haven't being able to won a single game and that had being since we had meet"

"Am not a lover of board games, I have better things to spend my time" the man gave both a mean look, specially to Millie that was hiding her chuckle "What!, I do have better things to spend my time"

"The sad part my friend is that the time you spend with the flower girl, the coffee shop waitress and the night club singer had being all lost, maybe if you decide to learn this game you might find at least an intellectual girl interest in you" Breda close the bag wit the game and lean back to enjoy the red face of Havoc, _priceless_.

The blond man turn back to the front ignoring the laugh of his teammates, he did his best to keep his mind busy looking at the view of east wild forest. It had being already two hours of journey since they left early in the morning to inspect the quarantine area. He didn't felt when Millane's hands touch his shoulder.

"A coin for your thoughts" she sat down next to her friend, he gave her a weak smile in return "So, do I have to give you a bunch of coins for you to tell me what are you thinking?"

He laugh and took out one cigar from his pocket "Just picturing the situation. One must be prepare for any situation and its better when you have at least an idea" he put the little white object over his lips "What do you think?"

Her eyes look down, she was in the dark as a bat. "I don't know, I just beg for it to be something i can be help with"

They look each other exchanging warm smiles facing the long road thru the forest.

--------------------

_He observe how his friend read the letter, it must be from his girlfriend back at Central, what was her name?... oh right, Gracier!. He had spend the entire night laughing like if he had hear the best jokes in the country, how could a man laugh after a hard bloody fight with the enemy._

_There it was again, laughing in the middle of a war. "What is so funny?"_ _he has to ask, the curiosity was killing the short raven hair man more than an Ishbalian with a knives next to his throat. The tall man look at the short one with a huge smile._

"_It's a letter from back home" he say happy pointing at the white piece of paper on his hand "Not everyday you receive one of this at our camp"._

"_Didn't they gave you four letter yesterday, all from home" the short temper and high man have to admit that he was jealous that his best friend at least got someone to write him but the amount of correspondence he receive was over the top, he once receive a package of what they guess were cookies cause sadly during travesy to the endless desert they transform in to crumbles._

_He laugh and shook his head "Not that back home, way back home, at West" he answer speaking again about his original homeland at the West City, at a little town five hours from Central City by train. He talks about his humble house over the hill and about his family. His mom, dad and his young troublemaker sibling Mill._

"_See, Mill says here that she just graduated from Nursing School" he point the line where... wait did he just say She! "And here is her with uniform"._

"_I thought you had a brother not a sister" the man ask only getting a raise eyebrow "I thought it was a boy since you always mention Mill like Milles"._

"_No, is Mill with double l from Millane" the man reply a little upseat with the mistake but who can you blame when big part of the time he describes his sibling as a young trouble maker that spend time climbing trees, chasing wild animals and running away to not take baths "Am sorry Maes, my mistake"._

_Maes nod and let it go by showing a warm smile, that's the good thing about Maes that he let pass small things like this one. Suddenly a big photo was covering a big part of the face of his best friend "Look, you haven't seeing her yet" he move back the picture so that his friend could see a young woman in a white uniform, she have that bookworm appearance but at the same time innocent and noble appearance "She have a lot in common with you"._

"_Oh yeah, if it wasn't for our ages difference we could be twins" he move up the bridge of his glasses "Am so proud of her, she had accomplish this dream in short time, the carrier is for 5 years and she did it in 3, isn't that amazing, Roy"._

_And he nod amaze with the record lesson, "So that means that she will be coming here soon" Roy ask now facing a serious man "What, isn't obvious or haven't notice the amount of nurses that arrive everyday here"._

_The older Hughes nod and this time looking up at the sky "I know and hope they consider the fact that she's still underage to not send her" he took away his glasses making facial expression harder "This is not the place for a sweet innocent girl like her. The last thing I promises my mama was that I wont let her happened anything and am willing to keep my word"._

"_And if she comes..." Roy asks with wonder and curiosity in his voice._

"_I will do anything in my hands to keep her away from this horrific nightmare, is enough with men like us from small villages to come here and see these war atrocity" he face move down with a melancholic move "I don't want her to get her hands dirty in this nonsense battle, I want her hands to help and heal not to kill like mines"._

_He stares at his hands and making Roy look to at his hands, he agrees with his friend, he was right. He would want any of my relative involve in this idiotic thing called war, "I understand"._

"_Thanks Roy" he say with a big smile, like his old way..._

Roy smile feeling a hand over his should, a lovely female voice called him that begging to shake him. He open his eye and found Hawkeyes in front of him "Sir, we are here" she say moving away of her superior..._the dream..._he whisper. He nod and yawn, since there departure from the East Headquarter early in the morning he couldn't resist his eyes closing falling asleep for the past hours. He open the door of his vehicle and stretch up his arms ..._oh my back hurts..._

"Sir" he turn his head to face Colonel Hawkeyes "The main camp is over there, sir" she point the biggest tent surround with other with smaller size around "The group is already inside"

"How long had I being asleep" he scratch his black hair a little embarrass after knowing that his subordinates had already installed first than there superior ..._oh, Millane is going to be on my back the entire day..._

The blond sniper open the tent letting him pass first, the carp was bigger than it look from outside. Inside it was filled with tables, boards, chairs very well organize, definitely a job credited to Hawkeyes. His subordinates were standing at the end and in front of a long desk, they all had took a chair and sat down when he gave them permission. One young soldier pass around a folder to each one of the group member and stand beside the Colonel.

"Thanks Second Lt. Betno" she open the file "This is the last report of the day, I had asked the second Lt.. to write two report each day of the daily activities and events that happened around and inside the Copperpot town".

"Yes, this is actually last night report with a few explanations of today activities" Betno add to the Colonel explanation "If you any other report am at your disposition".

They all nod and started reading the papers, some faces change to serious expressions, other had sad eyes but at the end the whole table had tense up.

"Could I read all the reports?, Lt." Millane ask "And also could I go now to the town".

The soldier look at her boss "Whenever you want Corporate" Riza respond standing up from the table "Am going to make some arrangements for a vehicle to transport you into the city".

"Havoc and Breda, you will tag along the officer and help her in anything she needs, the other put the bags and belongings on the respective tent and then help around" Mustang order and each one of the officer agree and rise from their chairs "Hughes stay, I wish to speak with you first" he saw her looking around to her other mates with a confuses expression "Leave" he move his hand several times symbolism his wish to see the rest of the group out of his sight.

Millane walk forward to him while the group left "Yes Colonel Brigadier" he noted the way she spoke to him with respect "Is there anything I can be useful" .

He have many question on his mind after reading that report, there where few ones related to the reason they came and others more personal "I want to..."

She interrupt him "To know about Moira... base on the brief explanation on these papers it seem they have her stable, like in some kind of coma, once I had inspect her, I will send one of the guys to inform you"

"Why don't you come and tell me yourself?" he gave a worry look, whatever she was planning he knew he wouldn't like it "Millane".

"Actually am thinking on making my place in the town, am sure there must be a little corner where I can fit in when I want to sleep and a place to eat when I get hungry, so that wont be a problem" yes, he was right, he didn't like it "Stop staring me like that, its better this way. I need to observe and take notes of all the little details that can help us with this case and the sooner it solve the quicker we can go home".

"You don't want to be here" something at the back of his head made him remember the dream he had a few minutes ago "If you don't..."

"Don't take it that way Mustang" she got closer "it's just there someone waiting for me back at Central and i promise her that I won't be out for to long" she wink her eye "right uncle Roy"

He nod and smile back at her "But still if you wish to leave sooner to keep your promise you just tell me and I will send you back" and he snap his fingers

"Well am not leaving until I had finish my job..." Millane say with determination in her voice, she turn around and started heading to the door to look for her stuff, right behind her Mustang follow each step "...not like others officers that sleep during office time" her giggle ling could be hear from a distance and his snort as a reply in other cities.

Once she gather around her belongings, with Mustang at her side, she walk to the vehicle that had Lt. Breda and Havoc already inside "Ready to leave, Corporate?" exclaimed Havoc exhaling the smoke of his cigar

"Ready, I wonder if I could sleep a little on my way there" She put her bag on the back of her transportation and turn around to see the funny face Roy was doing "You're going to miss me so much, don't wait awake for me even do I know you wont"

"Breda, Havoc" he rolled his eyes and prefer to have a word with his Lt. "Hughes is going to live in the town, make sure the place she get is sure and can have all that she need, am also going to need that one of you come back once a day to keep us update with everything that is going in there"

"In other words, don't let her do anything stupid" Millane comment stepping inside the vehicle "Hi Lt. Betno" she really didn't see the woman on the drivers sit "happy to come along?"

She greet the new passenger and turn the car engine "Am coming along to show you the doctors on the case and your assistance"

Millane sigh "Oh well I guess this is when we say goodbye Mustang" she lean over the window "Really don't miss me"

"I wont," he answer with a smirk on his face "Like you would"

"Exactly, I won't" she smile brightly and felt how the car start moving away from her boss, in a few moments the brunette saw him waving in the distances and later he was out of her sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **

To the readers that are still there waiting for this story to continue, thanks for waiting. Am doing my best to write between college and work that keeps me really busy but when the writing calls there's nothing that can stop it. Am still asking for the help of a beta reader, if there is anyone interest to help me, I will be really thankful.

I hope you like this chapter; I introduce an important character for future events...

I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the TV show. Enjoy the story!

--------------------------------------

"How is possible that no one saw a thing" his strong close fist hit the desk "three persons are missing. One officer, a patient and a child"

He is an angry man, no a mad man and they are all guilty. Unbelievable, three persons had being kidnap the night before from the quarantine town and there were any eyewitness to help solve the mystery.

Havoc sigh, he was ready to take full responsibility and the speech that comes along specially when it came from the mouth of his superior officer, Roy Mustang. There was no other way around; he was on duty that night but without remembering how exactly it happened he felt asleep.

One more punch on the table that was about to break "I want answers" his voice cold and even with only one eye it gave each one of his men cold shivers

They all nod in agreement and at the same time turn around to see Colonel Hawkeye's entering the tent with a big box in her hand.

"Sir, could I had a word with you" she look at the fright group and later to her boss "in private?" she prefers to have them outside relaxing for a while rather tense inside. Eventually they will be all out searching for the missing people and if they were exhausted they won't be useful during the expedition. The brunette man nod and walk back to his desk, once on his chair he saw that his subordinates had already left the tent.

He sigh and rest his head over his hands, he couldn't believe what just happen. Why this types of things keep happening when he is in charge of projects or specials missions. He was starting to have second thoughts about accepting the mission in the first place and for bringing down the young female officer.

"I should had put her back on the train to central the minute she put a foot out of the train" but it was all to late and now he must deal with the whole incident.

"Sir" he didn't hear Hawkeye's nor the sound of the heavy box placed over the table, she repeat one more time his name and catch his attention, he nod letting her know that he was listening. She opens the square item and pointed him to look inside.

"What do you have in here, Colonel?" he asks with complete ignorance of the gadget. Dedicated he grabs it and start looking it around, studying it.

"The exploration team found eight of this items around Copperpot Town, hidden between bushes and trees" asking the proper permission she grab it and place it down explaining the different part of the machine "I ask for more information and Lt. Falman mention that he once saw one during his shift at the Briggs Walls"

"At North City?" he ask wondering how the hell that came down all the way to the east "is this artifact part of our own military weapons equipment?" why he never heard or seen one before "what is Olivier doing up there?" he will ask Armstrong to speak to his sister about it.

She shook "no sir, he comment that during one of the many expeditions looking for spies from the neighbor country they find many of this machines hide near the walls limits" she point to the lower cavity that she unscrew reveling a container "if you smell it sir, you will notice the eter essence inside, sir"

He sniff and back away, it defiantly was eter, the sustain used to sleep people during surgical procedures "So you're telling me this is from Drachma"

She nod "the device is fill with eter and dissolving it into a spray form that mixed with the air making it impossible to detect"

His eyes look down for a second, so in a brief resume the mysterious artifact was an Drachman invention, created to transform liquids into air particles "did Lt. Falman remember anything else, Colonel" he look up and saw her answering no.

"Do you wish to speak with him, sir" Hawkeyes saw him nodding; she bent greeting her superior officer before leaving the tent.

"Hawkeyes" she turn around just the moment she had one foot out "Try to located Armstrong and bring me some tea too, am feeling a migraine on the way" he wave his hand pointing that was all, for the moment.

-------------------------------------------------------

The white light was so bright that blind her, she turn her head to the right to avoid it and manage to see a few shadows in front of her.

From all her years as a nurse she recognize the fact that she was sedated with a substance that paralyze her body and nervous system, she also knew that she was coming out of the effects so soon she will be full awake and able to recognize her attackers.

Millane try to open her eyes more wide but the brightness keep hurting her pupils, it was more difficult too when her head start spinning around. She opens her mouth to grab some air to lower the dizzy sensation on her body and it really help for a while.

"Are we bringing her with us, chief" she listen with attention the creepy voice of a man that snort every time he finish his line, one more silhouette join them "in that case I should put her back to sleep until we arrive to the next city, right chief"

Millane imaging that "the chief" nod again when she saw the creepy man approaching. She try to move her hands but they were tied together with a rope and strong knot, only her feet where free enough to push herself back to the floor. It didn't help when her head receive part of the impact but she was so desperate to keep her attacker away that she would tolerate anything. Now on the floor the light wasn't so bright giving her the opportunity to look at the man that was kneeling beside her with a handkerchief.

Small, dark color skin and red eye was all she could see before her eyes close one more time, she couldn't avoid the effect of the eter once it reach her pulmonary system and kick in her entire body. The small man notices this too and carefully put the peace of wet cloth apart from he face of the young woman.

"You're such a good girl" his hand brush softly her raven hair in a tender way while his eyes explore her from head to toe, she was a beautiful woman more than the ones he had seeing the last decade "you don't have nothing to worry about, its only you and me"

He felt a slap over his bald head and immediately step back on his knee facing his boss "don't you dare to harm her, do you understand?" and the scare man nod and plea forgiveness "if something bad happens to her, you will face me" the man nod still with his head on the floor pleading and hiding his smirk from his chief

"i promises nothing will happen" he say still with his face on the floor not seeing when his chief walk to the door, leaving him with the pretty unconscious woman.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback... The day before

"Maybe you should lay down and sleep a few hours Officer Hughes" she let out a sarcastic chuckle ...if only she could. That was a wish that she had wrote down on her dreams-to-become-truth list, exactly below finding her charm prince in shinning armor and becoming a famous actress.

She spread a warm smile back to her young male assistance, Russell Trimgun, that was giving her a weird look "Don't worry Russ, you will get used too once we spend more time together, believe me"

The boy nod and went back to his job, she had to admit that the young boy was a really good acquisition by the militarily. He was a prodigy for his young age and very clever for his own good. They meet three days ago and since then both had worked together nonstop. All that they had being doing the last hours had being reading, writing, checking and studying all the research and discoveries the medical unit had gathered along with the blond teen and his younger brother, Fletcher.

"Lunch time" both look at the opening door revealing the boy walking into the room with a tray of food "Anyone hungry?"

"Am not, thanks" Russ reply without seeing his little brother and Millane notice how his coldness had hurt the boy

"That seems delicious Fletcher" Millie put her papers down on her desk making some space for the plate of food "It's really sweet of you to bring us the lunch"

"I thought that you might need a break and food soon" he say noticing how his brother was ignoring him "maybe I was wrong"

Millane too notice the lack of attention his older brother was giving to the child, "no you're not, and because you had pay close attention to little details like this one you will be my assistance tonight at my night visit to the patients"

Russell turn around mad, why is she taking his brother instead of him. Ever since she arrive he had being her guide. "Its to dark for him to be outside" he really didn't like to have him around this dangerous place so late, he felt save when he knew Fletcher was asleep in his bed during the time he was checking the patients.

"Well, I decide that today your brother is going to be helping me" Millane smirk "is there a problem Russell, cause if I do remember your brother is part of the team too, just like you he have help discover a lot of things about this mysterious illness" she need to let the boy know that he wasn't the only genius in the room.

Russell sigh and turn back to his job, Millie was sure that he was cursing silently cause she saw some lips movement "Ok, Fletch, you better eat that food cause this is going to be all night long ok" and the boy nod excited.

The three stop doing what they were doing the minute the door opens revealing Lt. Betno bringing a pile of papers. Millane rolls her eyes, more paper work to fill out.

"Good Day Corporate" her superior officer say placing the papers moving aside the plate of food "this papers need to be completely fill for tomorrow morning"

"Why, can't the General wait until pass tomorrow" Millane frown "Am not exactly playing cards here"

"Its my job to bring this and to return them to my superior officer" she say like if the comment didn't even bother her "Also, he needs today report before the day is over"

"About that, I already request his visit to the location" the young nurse say crossing her arms and laying back on her chair "it will be better for him to inspect what I had being copying and pasting for the past three days"

Millane didn't like the woman at all, at first she thought it was her who didn't like her but Russell and Fletcher and two other nurse had comment her that they too have a bad karma for the woman "have you told him about my request?"

The woman nod "The General Brigadier said that he doesn't have enough time to be looking around for your work, that its your responsibility to have everything under control"

"Ok, then tell him that am going to be visiting tomorrow morning, after I do my tonight inspection to make a personal report of the situation" Millane of course will add a few words of the things she doesn't like about his reply to her request. He defiantly will think twice about sending Mss. Ice Queen with another rude message. "Also let him know I will do my best to have his precious paper work on time"

"Am sure the General Brigadier will be please to know your answer" she say doing her military greeting before leaving the room.

Once the woman was out of their sight the three sigh so high that they all laugh about the coincidence "she will be one of the things I will be telling Mustang about tomorrow"

"She really crisp my nerves" Fletcher rub his arms making himself warmer, like if he had just return from Briggs Mountains at North City

"To be honest" Russell put his pencil down and place his both hands behind his head "I don't believe she had told him about your request"

"What make you think that" Millane had her doubts too but she didn't have time to make theories like Russell "had you hear anything, had the nurse told you something, specially Anna" she knew about this young nurse that the young man had being very close with, she had found them both talking secretly several times and each time both turn red.

Just like the red tomatoes color he had on his cheeks, Fletcher giggle gaining a nasty look from his older brother "nothing, Nurse Nalick haven't told me anything about Lt. Betno"

"Ok, but if you get to hear anything" Millane giggle "specifically about the officer you let me know, really this woman make my skin crisp".

He shrug "ok, but my theory is that if Mustang is so worry about the whole situation he would be here already" and Millane agree with him.

The only thing she knew about Roy ever since they separated three days ago were that he want a report twice a day, a lot of paper work filled and a special report of the two first infected patients, and she follow his instructions but at the same time had send him in between the reports notifications asking him to please come and visit the town but every time she receive a negative answer from there female messenger.

Maybe Roy wasn't even reading her reports, cause if he really had read them then he had take more seriously the reports about their mutual friend, Moira. When Millane inspect her on her arrival, she found her best friend in a worst condition she had imaging. The poor woman had lost weight, she was so skinny and her skin almost yellow. She had to start working immediately, treating her with some Xing's basic remedies she knew but they haven't help to much. Her blood test reveal infection and she believe it was on the liver. Also, Moira spend the entire time unconscious making it hard for Millie to had a few words and know more about what could cause her be in this sad condition.

There other patience, the male they found next to Moira pass away in that day in the morning. Millane ask for an autopsy immediately to see if her crazy guess of a liver infection were true. The two town doctors agree to do it and so they had to leave the town leaving her, the two young men, three nurses and officer Havoc with a group of soldiers on the town with what is left of their population.

"Well, lets see what he had to say tomorrow" she sigh and look up and down the pile of papers "Am never going to end this"

"If you want, Fletcher and I can fill them so that you can spend the night with your friend" Russell keep writing the test results "I don't think they will notice that a man did the work"

That was a really good idea, she want to spend the night talking to Moira even if her friend didn't reply but it wasn't fair with both "no, its ok, I will have time later when she recovers her conscious" she still have hope that she was going to open her eyes and make fun of her like she always does "Fletcher is still coming with me tonight, I will tell the nurses to make you company during our absents". Both, Millie and Fletcher giggle while Russell curse once again.

After that little break each one return to their duties, Millane began to write down the morning report, the Trimgun brothers grab some of the documents that the Lt. Betno brought and start filling them. Once the clock point eight o´clock Millane make a quick visit to the bathroom before heading with her young assistance to make the night inspection. On her way she talk with the nurses to see if they had any news about the doctors that leave to the autopsy and three say they haven't receive any news at all. She thanks the women, making a special comment to Anna to later pass to her office for a special mission with her assistance, Russell.

"Ok, am ready" Millane say returning with a grim on her face

Russell frown "Don't take too long, he's not used to be this late up" he say noticing his brother crossing his arms piss with his comment "you're still a kid"

"You too" Fletcher mention taking his folder with paper to write down anything Millane ask him too "So you shouldn't be out"

"Ok kids" Millane sigh "Lets pause this fight and continue when I return" she say also taking her personal medical objects to make the inspections "Don't do anything I wouldn't" she wink her eye and left the room.

Once outside they start walking down the hall, they both greet the people and make their way to the stares case heading directly to the four floor. They arrive and found Lt. Havoc sit at the door, he was the officer in charge of the security of the room where Moira was place.

The man greet both "Where is Russell, did he went out with Anna?" even the man couldn't believe a teenager could had a date before him.

"No, I left him in the lab doing some paper work" she say "don't worry, am sure that you will get a date before Russell go out with Nurse Anna" Millane did her best to keep her friend up "Besides, I hear Nurse Amy talking the other day about how cute you are"

"Really" he lean back proud of the comment "I knew she will see it sooner or later", Millie couldn't retain the laugh and just palm his shoulder.

Fletcher just sight, why does man behave this way about woman. First his brother and now Lt. Havoc. Millane just told him on his ear that one day he will behave that way too but he was sure that day will never come.

After daydreaming with Nurse Amy, Jean open the door of the floor and let both go on with their inspection. Fletcher adjust his sigh to the darkness of the hall, when he came last time there were at least four lights on, now with one less patient they only keep two on making the room darker. Just has he remember, the woman bed was at the right side of the room, only her and the machines hook up.

They keep bipping telling the condition of the patient and for what the young boy see it was the same has he remember. He had to admit that the yellow color had disappeared and now she was turning back to a white pink skin.

Millane took the file and start dictating a few things to the boy, some medicines he knew and other he had never heard in his life, he guess they were some old Xin's remedy that Millane had being applying on the woman. Everyday there was something new she try and now that the male patient past away, her boss was working harder changing the medicines until she gets one that works with her friend.

"her leg is still the same" Millane move the sheet up and saw the left leg "am afraid that I will have to notify Mustang about a amputation" she had waited to see if the color change with the remedies she had being giving to Moira but even with her body recovering slowly her left leg didn't progress.

She sat down next to her friend and sigh "what am doing wrong?" she ask looking sad that nothing she had done these days had make a big improvement, the other town patients had show miracles recoveries and one by one she had ask them to leave there town, each day there was less people around and she was sure that by the end there was only going to be her team and Moira.

"Am so sorry to hear that Millie" Fletcher place his on her shoulder, he could see she was doing her best to help her friend "Am sure that the General Brigadier will understand"

"That or kick my ass hard" she say already imaging the man and his big heavy boot "Well I deserve it because am a lousy doctor"

"Don't say that, you had done your best" he say but it was impossible, maybe if he gave her sometime alone with her friend "am going to see if Mr. Jean needs anything"

She nod and let the kid go, Millie knew what he was trying to do and it was really sweet of him. She saw him opening the door and closes it behind him. She turn her face to her friend and grab her hand "oh Moira please tell me what should I do"

Like an answer Millane had a cold shudder, "where did that cold wind came from?" she wondered standing from the chair, it was weird cause she remember the window always close "I will call the nurses attention on my way back to the lab"

She look around a little scared, the entire town lights were off. That wasn't normal, the town light were always turn off around three in the morning. She decide to close the window and go ask Havoc if he knew something she didn't. When she open the door for her surprise Havoc wasn't in his position.

"Jean?" she start shouting not wanting to leave the room with her friend alone "Jean are you there, Fletcher?" she turn and close the door.

She start walking from one side to the other and decide to open the window again "Jean, Lt. Havoc, anyone?" but not a single sound. That moment she realize something was wrong. Not even the owls, dogs and crickets were doing their familiar sounds, it was dead silence.

"I must do something" she turn around but it was too late, two hands had place a piece of cloth on her face with something that turn her body completely numb, the last thing she remember was a hand over her eyes and closing them before everything went dark as the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **

To the readers thanks for waiting and for the new ones thanks for reading. Someone add me to there story alert list and that makes me feel good cause even with no review at least there are people interested to read it, thanks a lot. This chapter is filler intentionally, you will see eventually where am going with this.

I hope you like this chapter; I know that Hawkeye's character was a little OC but who else could speak to him that way. He only trusts her.

I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the TV show. Enjoy the story!

_--_

_Millane smile while zip some of the apple-flavored tea, the woman wasn't that bad all "So you work in this bakery?" _

"_Yes, I had worked here since I was a teenager, it belongs to my aunt and I came to help her with the orders and special requests. That's how I met your brother, in his squad they made a request for ten apple pies and he came to pick them up. Since then he comes every day for a slide" she answer giving a warm smile to the young brunette and looking at her boyfriend "Right, Maes"_

_Both women turn their faces to the only chewing man in the table with chocolate glaze covering his mouth "I don't doubt it, he love to be spoil" Millie look him while he gave her back a big happy smile, like the ones a five year old give when they have sugar rush. _

_It was obvious, the only thing her brother's myopic eyes and pair of eyeglasses had in sight was his lovely new girlfriend Gracia. Maes had asked and treated his sister that if she didn't take a moment to come to Central City and meet the love of his life she could forget about him immediately. With no other choice, she made an appointment for the third day of the week._

"_Maes, your sister is talking, you should listen" Gracia try to be impartial between the siblings relation after all her future with the maniac photographer officer was still unclear "if you excuse me, am going to bring more tea"_

_Millane nod seen how his brother keeps her eyes behind Gracia's footsteps, "stop drooling, It's enverancing"_

_The man came back to reality and took a napkin to clean his face from the sweet glaze "did you really thing that I wasn't paying attention" he saw her cross her arms and nodding "ok you're right but you can't blame me if that woman it's the best product ever create by mankind to keep any men in love" Millie could swear she saw a few little hearts floating in the air._

"_Any other nauseate comment and this lovely evening is over" she sigh but to late to see her brother rising from his chair and run to her and picking her up to tickle her stomach "is that enough for your freaky nauseates comments, sis"_

_Millane's breath got cut every time she get some, "stop it, stop it" she laugh feeling the tears coming from her eyes "enough" there was no possible way to stop Maes from implementing his traditional lil' sis manipulative system, it didn't count how many times she beg since she was an infant he would tickle all her sensitive areas until she did something physical to stop him._

"_Don't you dare to bite me" he shout seeing how she try to get close to his back to insert her perfect white tooth on his skin "come on, am your older brother and you should listen to me"_

"_Put me down in that case and it's a tie" she answer pointing the part she was going to bite if he didn't do what she order "in the count of three..."_

_He knee and sit her on her chair "you're getting to smart girl" he said returning to his side and hyperventilating after that little wrestling routine "and you should lost weight, the train food is starting to show on your belly sides"_

"_Like you're getting any younger Maes, I swear a saw a few gray hairs on the back of you hair, at least I can loss weight but those little color hairs won't return" Millane smirk, oh she adore so much this type of time she spend with his dear older brother, he was right forcing her to spend a moment of her busy agenda with him._

"_So now talking more seriously, what do you think?" Maes face became serious "I will appreciate your opinion"_

_Millane see how her brother honestly ask her for the opinion of Gracia, deep down inside she didn't find anything wrong with her. The lovely woman seems perfect, almost has a doll she used to play has a child but that was the problem, that Garcia is the perfect doll or woman meaning that her brother isn't going to need her for anything. From a positive point of view it means that she won't have to travel frequently to Central every time he want or miss her; the negative side is she was going to be replace and that make her sad._

_She could be honest and hurt him, but that was an cold and heartbreaker comment to say to the man that raise her "Gracia seems perfect, if you like her then am ok" the smile on Maes face was big, that he jump from his chair to hers and hug her tight._

"_Am so happy that you accept, oh that make me so glad" the tall man said almost crying from the happiness "I was getting the feeling that you didn't like her"" _

"_Of course not, what ever makes you happy bro makes me too" she gave him a weak smile, the big lie that she just say is going to follow her for the rest of her eternity on earth "she will be a wonderful wife"_

_He nod and separate from his sibling, Maes knew that Millane was trying hard to not let her true ideas betray what she really though of the woman "Millie" he knee down and took her hand "I know that we had been a duet from a long time ago and I want to get this clear, what ever happen to both of us we will always be a duet ok, we are the perfect pair of siblings in Amestris"_

_His hand barely touch her soft face, "come on give me that beautiful smile of yours, let me see" and she did what he told her "remember it please, we are going to be together"_

* * *

She couldn't remember anything that happens after that day. And she really wants to remember, anything that could help her deal with the situation. Millie needs any happy thought to keep her spirit alive.

The following days after the attacked had being the scariest ones in her life. She wasn't expecting to be alive but she cry of joy when she discovers her soul didn't reach heaven. The poor woman had being locked up inside a poor lighting, cold and small room big enough for her to stretch her leg, at least. But it was still the same, she was imprison for some unknown reason inside a cold and freezing prison with a little window that allow her to see a little of what was happening outside.

The first two days she spent them completely awake, Millane had many question and want some answers. At first she scream and shout trying to get attention and when she caught it she stop calling for anything at all. The reason, the awkward man that always responds to the calling, spending too much time with her. He was this small, creepy and annoying male with dark skin and red eyes, she guess he could be an ishbalan descendant. He once mentions that they had meet before but she didn't remember (thanks to all spiritual idol) and how beautiful she looks asleep.

"_Creepy" _she always say to herself every time he comes around her metal prison, that was usually three o four times a day. Starting with a cup of cold coffee (but at least it was coffee) with a piece of bread, then before lunch he blind fold her to take her to the bathroom. She hated when the moment came cause she really need to go but being blindfold and clueless of what could this man with pervert eyes do to her freak her out. Just yesterday, she felt his hand approaching her waist and just for defense instinct she kick him hard enough that she knew base on the high pitch of his voice that it really hurt her plus the way he throw her inside taking away her shoes, throwing away her eyeglasses and leaving her with no supper.

Now, today, a brand new day she was cold, hungry and desperate. She sat at a corner with her arms wrap around her legs warming herself and keeping her mind away of her cruel reality. Millane sigh resting her face down over her knees and keep imaging hot summers with her brother at their childhood town chasing the neighbor's dog. She could swear that she was even sweating.

"Good day, my sweet and pretty nurse" her daydreaming end when his voice sound inside the box "did you had a good night sleep, because I couldn't thanks to that nasty bruise you gave me yesterday"

She didn't want to lift up her face afraid that he might do something but the smell of coffee, and this time hot, was making it hard to ignore. Slowly she raises her face until her dark green eyes were seeing and not her drooling mouth. The creepy not only had brought her a hot cup of coffee but also a sandwich. That didn't seem like a good omen.

He knee down and place the plate and cup and stood there waiting for her to make a move and she knew, for that reason she lay down her face again, seeing only the gray floor. She can resist the urge of a hot meal if she really makes up her mind.

* * *

"Sir, you haven't taste the meal I brought an hour ago" Col. Hawkeye's sigh with worry, this had being the fifth food his commander skipped, "its not going to help to be weak in the battlefield, sir"

No reply, this wasn't like him. He usually tell her that it didn't mind, that he wasn't any weak soldier and that he had last longer with no food during the days at Ishbal war. But the last two days he just open his mouth to shout orders and to spoke to the high commanders in Central City, usually to give an update of the search mission.

There wasn't too much either to tell, in four days the Brigadier General had order to split the group in three search party. One leaded by Havoc, the second by Breda and the third and last one by him followed around with Hawkeyes and her officers.

They head north after discovering several tired tracks near a river that had mysteriously a broken bridge that was finished two months ago. After creating a new with alchemy they establish the new bridge as the new command center to return in case of any news or information. Four days later and still no news of the missing personal and patient. Russell Trimgum, former assistant of Millane, had cooperate in what he could remember of that night but that wasn't information enough and his presence just keep perturbing the General for his failure protecting the teenagers young brother, the sick patient and private Hughes.

"_If Maes was here, he would had punch me in the face by now"_ Roy sigh once again without noticing the presence of his loyal subordinate "sir" he gasp air and turn around not able to hide the tiredness in his eye. He nod to let her know that he was listening, even if that was a lie.

"Do you wish another type of food, don't you like sir" he understood that the blond colonel was worry for his physical condition and he sympathize with her.

"It's ok Hawkeyes, I lost my appetite a few days back but I appreciate your gesture" he turn his face giving the young woman once again his back.

"Sir, I request permission to express a few words without the proper manner" _what I just need,_ he told himself and turn his attention to the woman that relax when he nod

"Sir" she walk a few step closer to her old friend "I understand your preoccupation but not eating or sleeping will make matters better. If it help in any way am sure that the hostages are ok, from what I had observe from Misses Hughes she seems a really strong woman and am sure she's doing her best to keep Misses Moira and the kid Flecther safe"

"I wish I had the same faith but as a science man I…"

"It wont hurt to have a blind positive thought that things will end up ok, that we're going catch these persons and save our people" she wish he could be less calculator and more … "its hard after the war and all the things that happened months ago but just for once just believe it"

Roy didn't show Riza how shock and impress he was with her words. He wasn't expecting that type of speech coming from a soldier that everybody, including himself, as a person that believe in things like faith or hope, he always thought that beside him, she too was a rational person. He was wrong.

His throat suddenly went dry and his mind blank, he truly want to believe exactly the way she describe it but after everything he had gone thru believing in a theological virtue wasn't the one thing on the top of his list of ways to get his people back. His eye wonder around looking for something to say but nothing came.

"Fury" the two syllables came out just as lifesaver "come in" in that moment he took a few steps backs from the colonel showing that their personal conversation came to an end.

The small soldier walk inside the camp with a couple of papers in his hand "sir, this just arrives, Lt. Havoc ask to be immediately deliver" he hand them to his superior that start reading and a small spark appear on his once dull eye "how long could it takes us be in Almiron"

Quickly, Riza move to the map of the east section of Amentries and tap the small wooden town of Almiron "approximately two to three hours sir" she answer and saw a smirk on his face, which was a good sign.

"Colonel, prepare the vehicles to leave in twenty minutes" he say arraigning his desk "and please bring me some real food, this is going to be a long trip and who know when we will be back."

* * *

He look at his watch and watch the little stick moving to the eleven and the long one at the twelve, exactly the time he had plan to meet again with the kid.

He rise his head up from the bushes and found only two men securing the area. Yesterday, there had being more so it make this easier for him.

Just has his aunt teach him and her mother forbid him, he draws a few symbols on the earth and later throw a lot of leafs. He cross his fingers before kneeling down and placing his hands watching a neon green light emerging from the ground and the fire started.

"_yes, I did it"_ he say jumping happily but step back once the flames began to rise, he hide behind some trees and wait for the two man to come closer, he hear them and knew that was the signal for him to move. Once alone he run as fast has he could to the railroad building and hide behind the open door the security guys left open.

He took another look and lucky for him there was only one man, he move but stop when he saw a new figure emerging from a metal door. It was the small creepy guy, Lorenz; he remembers seeing him several times at his house at north. He walk back again to his hidden spot and wait until the man and the security officer walk away from the door.

"Master will be please to know that the nurse, the kid and Moira are asleep" Lorens spoke

"Great, am anxious to get back home, this place get my nerves" say the other soldier

"Relax Claude, by this hour we are going to be crossing the limits between Amentries and Drachma" he say throwing away a plate and a cup "Once in Drachma, we can do what we want with them and the master will get rid from that old fat bastard"

They both smirk and it afraid there spy. Going to Drachma, _what the hell_, he thought. If he want to safe Millane, the kid that he saw with them and his mother he have to move faster. Right now it didn't seem like a safe choice to go and rescue them.

He turn around and thru the door frame he saw the train smoke coming form the machine, that means that they were leaving pretty soon. That gave him an idea…

Once the men were out of his sigh he tip toe out of the building into the train, quickly he climb to the roof top and lay down. Now he had to wait until the right time to go down and safe his mother and friend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **

To the readers thanks for waiting and for the new ones thanks for reading. Thanks to all of you that add me to your alert.

I hope you like this chapter, after so many time gone I had finally found the inspiration once again to write the new chapter. If you have any critic, advice or would love to help me with the corrections of the story I will be forever grateful to you since I had lost my beta reader and looking for a new mercy soul for this story.

I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the TV show. Enjoy the story!

* * *

Hawkeyes is the first to notice the strange rounds in the wood. They had being driving miles away from the main camp but had to stop when they found the bridge that helps cross the river had being mysteriously damage.

With this new news the Brigadier's order all his subordinates that half would go back to the camp to look for help and remake the bridge while the rest will continue there search on foot. Not every soldier was happy with this choice especially with the sun on his way to hide leaving the space to the night.

It's while they continue there way to the next town to ask for more clues that the six sense of the blond reactivate again. There it was again those additional footsteps that had being all this time behind our march.

"Colonel Hawkeyes" Fury ask once he saw that serious look on his superior officer, like a cat on a hot stove, getting ready to catch her pray in any second, the question would be what is the precisely the pray "Colonel?"

The middle size soldier turn his head to the back and make a signal to the rest of his mates to be ready in case the enemy decide to attack on a bunch of tired men and woman, at least they wouldn't give them a hard fight. When he turn his face back to the front the woman was gone and on her way to the front, right behind the Brigadier General.

"Sir" discreetly she whisper on his right ear "I have a feeling that we are being follow by a group integrated with five persons" he keep his focus on the front and nod "they had being behind our way for the past to hours since we divide the group in two"

He nod again "am aware Colonel" his answer didn't surprise the Ishval hero "a reason why to not stop and see how far are this followers willing to accompany us on this nice walk in the woods" she knew that underneath that serious face a smirk is shining like gold, usually moments like this one make the great soldier come out of the lazy superior officer "beside we are only a few miles away from the next town, I suspect there we will meet this group"

She nod and make clear she understood every single word, slowly she move back leaving the man at the front and alone.

* * *

They had moved there plan sooner that he had thought, his time is running out and every minute count. He had to made a new plan after discovering all the hostages had being sedate making it harder to get them out of the cells and able to walk.

So what was his plan B, he was going to wait until they load them into the train and with the help of his basic alchemy knowledge he is going to infiltrate into the train and separate each car from the main cabin, it is a perfect plan know in advance that he is going to be the only alchemist in the train so he have a point on his side.

"Here they go" speaking out of his mind he observe from his hidden place how the men load each one of the victims, first with his mother that hour that pass look paler and that worry him. Then they continue with the kid and finish with the nurse.

After watching the men walking out of the cabin, he notice that two stay behind "damn, I thought that they were going to travel alone since they are drugged" silently he move to the next bush to have a closer look "well, once the car is away from the main one I can take them down with the alchemy" yeap that was the solution for this new problem, after all he had survive thankfully to the childish circles and shapes has his beloved mother called it "once she found out how I save her she is going to let me become an alchemist has my aunt"

The lights of the city began to show on the dark setting and gave the entire company a relief "we are close to a hot shower and a warm meal" say one in the back while the rest nod in unison. There happy moment came fast to an end when the Colonel gave them a look, the one that scolds and put them back in line.

"Stop" suddenly the entire company make a quick stop at the order of there leader, just when they where a mile or two of reaching heaven "Colonel"

It was the sign and the woman move to the front shouting instructions on her way "everybody ready in ten seconds", suddenly the once sounds of tiredness became the sound of guns and weapons getting ready to attack there followers. Silently in there own minds each one did the final countdown "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" and all the men mingle in the woods. Hawkeyes did her loyal labor of protecting the General Brigadier even do he have a revolver on his hand.

"Am not going to be needing your helpful sighting Colonel" he say on the back of her "if you notice I know have a gun on my own"

She rolled her eyes "if you excuse my words sir, you still remain useless" she even jiggle when he relief a sigh "I had a better trust of your talent when you were an alchemist Brigadier since you have a better shooting score with flames than with bullets"

He's going to reply that today he was going to demonstrated her how good he had become after many our on the shooting range when out of nowhere they were circle with a big flame "what the …."

"Sir, please don't move" her hand move faster than her words "I see a figure at three"

Both superiors look at the clock coordinates she had mention and wait until this figure came out of the blue but no, it didn't came and from its position rise the size of the flames and later lower them several times, it seems like a way to scare the two prey but it hit him "is a test"

Riza look at him with her gun still on the figure behind the threes, "it's a intimidation exercise, that person want to know if am able to put this fire off" her make the sum and understood the fire game now the question will be, is he going to answer as there hunter want him to do"

"Sir, you don't…" even do if would be a great help for him to make the flames go away she knew the that was even dangerous than the entire forest in fire "the soldiers might be on their way back"

She could see in his eye how it was difficult for him to perfume such simple action; it wasn't a matter of knowledge because he is the expert in the subject, he love to play with fire. It was more a matter of inner moral and ethic that was making him doubt. Suddenly she knew what he was going to do "sir please you don't have too" but they both have the conscious that its no longer about knowledge, ethic or moral, at this point there hunter was testing his honor and with a trembling hand he knee down and write the symbol he had picture in his head and put the flames down.

Riza wait two seconds to run and catch this threat leaving her Brigadier behind, she even left not noticing that he never rise but instead sat down with his head down already knowing what is next to come "you stupid coward, then is true you are no longer an alchemist?"

The female voice is so vivid has the day he left his town, when had that being… like nine or ten year ago. No matter how long it had being, the voice still remain the same, strong and warm "is this the sacrifice I did so that you could used it in vain" her hands had become a little dry he notice the moment she grab him from the white collar neck of his uniform but still the hard ones that could cut log of wood like any men "answer me Roy, was my sacrifice a piece of shit for you, our mother last wish just a game"

He was avoiding so madly to not look into her eyes, those black eyes that once were tender and lovely now where full of hate and disappointment "am demanding a answer Brigadier General Mustang"

There was no other option left but to look up with his only eye and see the face of his older sister and wishing that instead it could be any other person rather her "Hi Linnet"

* * *

"Flet… cher" the boy smile when he heard her say his name "Flet…"

Instead of helping her he react by hugging her, thing that make her head feel dizzier than before "its ok boy, or actually I need air"

"am sorry" he say letting her go and sitting back a few feet from her "am so happy to see that you are ok Millie" he was so preoccupied when he woke up a few days back an discover himself alone in a big cage, like a wild animal "they also brought the patient along with us"

Millie put her hand over her forehead and blink a few more times before rising from the chair in direction to the transform table into bed "Moira" she say noticing that whoever have them, still need the three of them alive "where we are Fletcher"

He shrug "I woke just a few minutes ago, everything is lock" he point to each window and door in the room "it seems like a train cabin"

The young nurse nod and add that a very expensive one since a normal train cabin wouldn't have all the accommodations like the one they had being lock in "it had to be from a very rich man"

"at least this time there is fresh food" on the other table she sees the fruits, breads, water and juices. "don't eat any of that, it might be poison" _like the last food they gave me on my cell that left me unconscious_ she thought to herself "have you discover anything else" but it was late, his mouth had already byte an apple and he was still awake "ok, we can list out the drug on the food from the precautious list"

He shake in denial and she sigh "ok, we'll have to wait and see what are they planning, it's a wild guess but I think that we are going to be traveling back to the place of the hijackers" it make sense at least to her since and in a first class cabin so it means that they want her and kid to keep the patient alive until they reach wherever this place is "Moi, with who did you got involve with"

She place her hand over her face again and suddenly the smell of sweat came into her mind "ohh yeaz how long it had being since I had taken a bath" oh shit.

"Actually there is a bathroom, Millie" Fletcher open the door to a small room "the toilet is the only thing running with water, the shower and the washer are locked" it was better than nothing he say in his mind "I took some of the water over the food table and wash my face"

It wasn't a bad idea after all, "ok, am going to take a quick shower so keep an eye on our patient and who ever comes in, let them know that we are going to be needing more water before leaving the station" the young helper nod and pass her the two of four bottles of water "am going to lock so if you need to talk to me just knock two and then three times that way am sure is you" he nod once again before closing the door.

The space was pretty small that it make it so hard for her to take off her smelly uniform "oh finally" she let go out loud. Now she was on a small string shirt with her bra, her long blue pants and boots that now was very grateful Colonel Hawkeyes had order her to wear. "I need a string to attach my hair" she began to touch around her pants and inside the pockets to see if there's anything "oh right, my boots"

Since the boots are a pair lend to her from Ross and the woman is one size bigger than her, she filled them with a bag of things she knew she might need like a sewing kit, a few hanger chief and girlie stuff that she was pretty sure Mustang had seize he had seeing them on her pants pockets. Now sited on the toilet she took off her right boot and find the plastic bag with all the things mention and for her happiness a elastic string to tie up her hair "at least I can't smell it" she put away inside the boot the rest of the things incase she might need them for the rest of the journey. Now she proceed to check what she had put inside the boot of her left boot and shake it and making the object inside fell into the floor.

Millane eyes open wide and bigger when she hear the knock on the door, from the way it sound its Fletcher "tell me, am all hears"

"One of the guys came up and I told him you were on the bathroom, he is coming back in fifteen minutes to talk to you" the little guy then apologize for scaring her but she let him know that she was ok and secretly only to the people inside that bathroom in these case her in shock of just finding the least expect, "the gloves of Mustang"


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **

To the readers thanks for waiting and for the new ones thanks for reading. Thanks to all of you that add me to your alert.

I hope you like this chapter, it was easier to write cause now am on the path I had being trying to so long to get. This chapter is being update sooner to cause I need to keep informing my loyal readers what is going on and am sure am going to keep writing as soon as my time runs over. Once again, am looking for a beta reader that could help me with this story, any help is well receive and full credit.

I don't own any of Full Metal Alchemist characters. Only the ones you had never heard or saw on the TV show.

* * *

"So you never heard about them" Havoc light up a cigar and blow out the sweet smoke from his mouth and look at the expression of the rest of the gang "this is my first time too but Maes Hughes did mention them a few times in the past"

Fury, Breda, Falman, Broch and Ross try to remember when did the late Hughes mention the fact that the strong, heroic, egocentric and lonely Roy Mustang had three older sisters but neither one of them could remember, it was like rediscovering the lost sibling of the named friend.

The six soldier remain outside the hostal that the company has taken has headquarter in the mean time while they reorganize there strategy after the little family disruption "how long do you thing they are going to stay in there"

Falman took out his pocket watch "base on the already twenty minutes they had spend in the private room I could predict fifteen more" he close his metal ally "we could get some food while they finish there family reunion"

But before they could end nodding there superior officer came out of the main door "Attention" and each one took there still position and superior hand at there forehead "you can rest" and each one went back to there former positions. Riza look at each one of them "any news Fury?"

The man with the glasses looks up at the Colonel and shakes in denial "we were hoping that the new guest might have some" without notice the young man had spread the general opinion of the entire search party. This last minute visit had come in hand for the investigation since they found out with the few people they had the chance to capture that they where right behind the same people that hijack there officers and patient.

From Breda to Ross, all have make eye contact with the Colonel that in reply left out a low sigh and walk down the stairs "Brigadier General Mustang is trying to secure some cooperation from the new informant but it haven't being has easy has we had imagine" she look up at the second floor, precisely on the only window on that floor with the lights on.

* * *

He look down and saw the worry expression on his loyal subordinate, but he couldn't let her inside on a matter that didn't involve her even do she had being part of his professional and private life ever since he was a teenager.

"great, beside loosing a eye you also lost audition" the man had completely listen to her but decide to ignore her for a few minutes could help him put things back in order "the amazing Flame Alchemist is a one eye man with a poor judgment of wrong and a good"

"this the lowest I had ever expect you to see you" the last time he had listen to her harsh words was the day he took the train with his tutor out of the North to the East where he would be living in the house of a real alchemist who would teach him the sacred science of fire. "The last time I heard of you was a few months ago, they told me you were station at North after the subordination you dare to made against the government"

He simply shrug, his conscious was clean and didn't have to make any explanations and less on his old sister that seems to believe what the high percentage of the citizens in Amentries believe, that he was the traitor that killed the Fhurer, if they only knew "yes, I was station as a personal penitence for the actions" he turn around now disconnecting the eye session he have with his Colonel once he saw her and the rest of his group leave for what he suppose might be food "it was only for two years, since my services were need during the invasion and almost take over of the Central City"

That was the moment he knew that his punishment was over, the moment he saw the Elric Brothers together again "after that I was reposition and station again in Central" now with his hand over the wooden chair he pull back and left himself over it and rest his leg after that long walk, then nicely took his blue hat off his raven hair and place it next to his left arm and look with his only eye to his sister.

"I saw you once" she answer with her two black eyes "I need to see it for myself, to believe that the last male Mustang in the family had become a corporate, lucky for you the rest of the girls didn't discover this and you clean up our surname again" the memory of the lonely soldier under the daily brutal snowstorm still hit her inside "but now seeing you without the snow I can really see how pathetic you had become, ah Brigadier General, you had succumb to a comfortable position leaving behind what make our family the legends we had being"

"Then you know very well that in my position I can put you under arrest for the act of attacking a high rank officer" he began to slip out of his hand, finger by finger, the white gloves that comes with the uniform. His hands had come numb after keeping them close in anger for the past hour that it feel so good to be able to open and close them "But I can let you go if you cooperate with us in our search"

She let out a big burst of laughter "what make you believe that am going to help you" and clean the two tears that left her right eye "actually you have no jurisdiction on this part of the country, you can only rule at central"

"actually I have full authorization to command in the entire country thanks to a permission granted by the Congressmen" he place his hand inside his blue coat and from inside a doble in two pieces a paper was put on the table "this is only a copy, the original is back the main building"

She unfold the letter and sigh upset "ok you may have the ball on your side but you can still force me, beside if am correct this all chit chat is making you waste a lot of time on your search"

"I could guess that is the same amount of time you're loosing Lynette" he reply back "if your people had being following us for the past hours it means that there was any other clue and the only option to get the same thing we are after"

He move a bit closer and turn one of the two glasses to serve himself some water, damn he was so thirsty has a camel in the desert "I had pictures of her and I know her health status" he should had ask Hawkeyes for the pictures, that might had being helpful right now.

Lynette's face change, showing some concern on her eyes "I hope you're not going to blackmail me with our sister condition" the last thing she was expecting at this point "you better not use it"

"why not" he really didn't want to bring it up but clock was still ticking and by now they might be maybe crossing the country lines "they had hijack my people and this patient that are part of an investigation to be able to find a cure to whatever infect that little town"

"you had really got comfty to that seat didn't you little brother" she lean back and cross her arms "for you she is just a patient, then it means that in case of a blood transfusion you defiantly wasn't on the donors list" of all the people he had to treat as a commoner he chose the closest sibling to him "she took care of you since the day you were born and for you she is just a number of case"

He remain calm and silent "had you even go and see her or just on the pictures that one of your subordinates took" nothing, he keep his position "this is…"

"just a infection that got out of control to the government" he explain serving himself another glass of water and this time turning the second glass while filling it with the last remain of the water in the jar "it was a bad coincidence that Moira got in the middle, and right now am on the chace of dangerious people that had taken her and my medical officers" the way he put the glass over the table was with such strength that he knew she got the message "once again I need the information of who is behind all this and why are they after her"

Lynette grab the glass of water and drink it all and put it down with the same impact has Roy did "ok am going to tell you but with one condition" she rise from her chair and without showing any sign she grab him from his neck and pulled him to the wall making the chair go down and the glasses break "look me my eyes and tell me why should I care if you had show me whatever feeling you had for us, the sacrifices, the time together and the meaning we have for you it was all in vein"

He had completely forget that even as the older of the siblings and female she still have the strength of a bear, "because if you don't help me right now Moi Moi is going to die thanks to an infection in her right leg that needs to be treat and even do I know that she is in the good hands of Millane Hughes, am afraid of what could happened to her at the end"

"Millane Hughes" her hands losses and he felt his breathing conducts once again open "what the heck is she doing with Moira" this was something she haven't see coming "since when…"

"a few months back" he reply now regaining all the air "she have an idea of what is going on and these people need her alive to keep Moi Moi stable" or at least that was is supposition "Lyn, tell me now so that I can get there in time"

The woman put a hand over her face "shit, this is worse, if he… damn he must know by now that she is involve" the last person that should had being bring into this incident "ok ok, am going to tell you but you must let my group and me go with your group"

"No, this is a militar operation and no civilians should get involve" he fix the neck of his shirt and went back to the table to collect his hat and gloves "once you tell me, am going to send you back to the main hq to stay there under protection until I found them"

"no, I must go" she say "this is not a game Roy, this is worst than you calling Moira Moi Moi like she hate you do when we were kids" and the way Moira react at this usually ended with him getting his ass receiving medical treatment "The person involve is my husband Roy, now the owner of the entire North section of Amentries and the same person that banned Millane Hughes to ever put a foot on that land"

"Ryoko Fuji" he answer surprise "what does he have to do with all of this, why is Millane banned" the girl could be a menace but that far to even prohibit her to go some place was a bit over dramatic

"He is involve in a new business, alchemist business with the people of Dharma, his contacts had make him believe this is going to help him accomplish something that he had being dreaming off since the day that Millane got ban" her face no longer hold a grunge but more a pale regret look "Millane got banned cause he believe she is guilty of killing his firstborn, the one he already had before we got married"

Suddenly things got from bad to worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **

Merry Christmas and happy New Year 2010. I believe this had being an amazing year for the world, a year of discovery, awakenings and introductions. Many talented persons had walk forward to the road we all will take on one day but are souls that will be remember for the rest of the days on this earth. I will like to take this space to wish you all a good 2010 filled with courage and passion in your heart cause that is all what the human need to be able to walk forward into any good, bad or ugly situation that comes in there way. We may suffer but we always find a way to survive.

I will like to thank all the persons that had follow my story and really tell you that you don't have an idea how much this mean to me. Am doing my best to improve my English skills and am sure I will be much better for the next year. Thanks to all of your out there readers and non readers, thanks a lot.

This is practically the last chapter of this 2009 that became a important year for me, and this story my main writing project. But I have these feeling that if am able to finish this tale I will be able to write many others that I had started but never end.

So with nothing else to say, I introduce my final chapter for 2009. I hope you like it and keep following this story.

* * *

The click sound of the bathroom door let the boy discover the figure of Millane out of the room with a better color on her chicks and a agreeable aroma.

"How is the patient doing?" even her tone of voice sound like the one in the hospital, the improvement is so notable that the boy feel some joy inside of him "have she show any consciousness during my absents"

He is going to say that no, that during time inside the room the signals had stay stable but the introduction into the room of three men make him keep his words inside for a later report "Millie" he just murmur her alias and the woman in a quick move stand in front of the boy like a mother protect his son.

Her hands rest on her back to show strength and at the same time give Fletcher the needed connection to make him feel safe "good day"

"you're mission is to keep that woman alive" he point to Moira on the long table "my boss need her also conscious, if you do this he will be very gratefully"

"May we know who is your boss?" a new clue had risen, now she can put a figure above all this nightmirsh plan "can I have a word with him or her"

The three fellows chuckle, it was then that she recognize one of the men as the one that she had nick named with Creepy, yeap that little fellow she now have the opportunity to see in the light, to be honest he look less monstrous in the dark than in the day "our boss is a very busy persons, you will meet him again once we reach our destination"

_Again, _she thought, so he saw us … maybe when we were capture or during our moment uncurious "how long is going to be this journey, am going to need this information to be able to stabilize the patient and do a quick inventory of supplies cause if I get empty by the time we reach your goal and she had die I can be very sure then your chief is going to be very mad with you"

The man in front of the other two just smirk "look missy, your life is save right now so you don't have to speak me in that tone are we clear" now closer to her he put his hand on her face "so I recommend you to keep your attitude under control or I will teach you to put it in control"

But still her green eyes show no fear or regret on her last words "I don't nothing to loss, sir" even her breathing and beat keep their pace like any given Sunday afternoon resting her bed at her house with Gracia and Elysia "its your decision"

The man let her face go not without slapping it "the journey is going to take eight hours, give the list to this men that are going to be guarding the door all the time" he turned around and left the room with the two subordinates on his back and closing the door hard enough to show his anger.

Two seconds later Millane place her hand over the red and hot cheek "are you ok Millie" the boy run to the table and brought a little towel with cold ice "here" he put the cold towel on it and her face at first some show some hurt but it change to a quick relief.

"yes, thanks Fletcher" he is such a good boy, the perfect future husband for her niece and for her to be able to see that future marriage she need to start preparing the escaping plan "this is just a distraction and a way to ask for more things that we are going to need for a little magic trick I have in mind"

The youngling is a little worry after she blink her eyes not knowing if the slapping had cause a damaging effect on her brain or if it's good how her eyes suddenly glow like something good is on its way.

"Take note Fletcher, this is what we are going to be needing…"

* * *

The train station was surround by people, many ones users that where about to take a train to go one of the many cities in this country but a surprise shut down by the military had cause a commotion not common in this little town "this is illegal" some shout, "my family is waiting for me, this is unfair" other scream but neither one of their protest is going to make the barricade of officers at the main door move until the persons they were expecting arrive.

For their luck it arrive in twenty minutes since there formation. The first one to come out was the Colonel Riza Hawkeyes that immediately did a quick turn and open the back door revealing the General Brigadier Mustang along a woman older than the two officers. Right behind there automobile another black car from the government park and four men step out of them.

The walk up the stairs with determination and ignoring the complaints from the people around them. Once the group of soldiers move from the main door, Mustang and his company walk inside leaving the commotion outside "remind me later Colonel to write a letter making a public apology to the citizens of this two for there totally comprehension"

The blond soldier nod understanding what is going to be her first homework when they had accomplish this mission "right this way sir, the railroad company had been very kind and given us there fastest train has you had request"

The company of seven stop in an instant the moment they had meet there mode of transportation "Colonel, this seems like the train Fullmetal used when he was five years old" something this small couldn't be that fast or could it be?

The guys hold on the giggle at the train with the locomotors and a simple cabin attached. There five seconds of joy ended when the General Brigadier order Brosh, Breda and Fuery to stay in the machine part so that they could drive the train while Hawkeyes, Havoc and the Mustangs travel inside the cabin.

"damn, I want to be on the machinery" Havoc complain releasing a sigh "that way I can smoke all I want with no one ordering me to put them off" if he only had turn around the he walk inside the cabin and see the envy expression on his comrades that would punch him just to have that spot inside that smokeless place.

The next one to step up into there medium size cabin was Mustang "We must catch up with the time and any other train that is on the way" he explain "and something else, these train must be return safely to the rail company, if not it will be discount from your payments gentlemen"

All of them let out a big sigh with the big picture of them broke and penniless "what are we waiting, start throwing some coal to the chimney, now now now" he snap his fingers like he used when he called for his old ally, now it would being a good moment to have those gloves in hand.

Once he was inside the cabin his subordinates began to organize leaving only the women on the platform "go ahead Mss. Mustang, am going to join you in a few minutes"

Lynett observe the young female officer in front of her and still couldn't believe that it was the baby she once have in her arms, she was so small and "Colonel…" the woman in front of her nod and gave her a questionable look "Riza"

"yes, ma'am" always in her good manners she came close to give the older Mustang the opportunities to express anything she might need or wanted before leaving the station "is there's anything I could be helpful"

"you have done everything Riza" she say placing her right hand over the blue and tense shoulder "thank you and your family for your ageless help" she want to hug her but it wouldn't look good in a military mission, maybe further when things had calm down. She wait a few seconds and some confusing blinking from the blonde Colonel to let her go and step up into the train and sat down next to her brother.

He look at her letting her know that he saw all and with a warm smile thank her for her courage to do what he haven't being able to do as he wish he could had for a long time ago. It was in that short moment that both siblings share a bond that had being lost for more than two decades. What they didn't know is that they too also make the same wish once they unlock their stare to different directions.

Once the Colonel was inside the cabin, the train begin to move slowly. It took the machine twenty more minutes to gain more power and leave the train station on its persecution to catch the other train before it was too late.

* * *

Miles away and with more than an hour already on the road, the train carrying the trap Millane, Fletcher and Moira had began their journey.

Thankfully, they had receive all the things they had order and now where working on there way to freedom and stabilizing there patients since taking her out of the train is going to be harder part.

"I have all the fruits squeeze Millane" the boy just drain the last drops of pineapple juice in to the biggest containers "what should I do next"

Millane thank him and called him to give her hand wrapping Moira harder to the table but not hard hard that could create some internal damage in her body. She left the boy checking all the knot she had done and move forward on her plan. Now on the floor she grab the container and began to pour the liquid on the wooden floor.

"what are you doing" Fletcher ask her still not able to come up with something logical "are we going to escape after the ants eat the sugar on the floor"

She laugh and keep pouring the liquid on the walls "no, we are going to blow the cabin" she smirk and let out a mad chuckle "since we can use the medical supply or alcohol as an flammable option cause we might need once we escape we are going to used the fermented juice as a detonator"

If he give it a better analyze he now understood everything "but… how are we going to produce the spark" if there is something that the cabin didn't count with was fire "all the windows are cover, we can even make a magnificent lent with the water"

Millane nod understanding his concerned "Is Moira ready" she ask and the boy nod "ok, now grab all the medicine you believe we're going to need and place it in here" she took off her navy blue coat and place on the floor, "once you have all make a big nod and stay close to our patient, whatever happened run away if you can't with Moira then let her and me behind and run to get some help"

"no, am not going to leave you behind, none of you" he protest "Mustang is going to kill me"

"no he wont" she reply "just do has I say ok" she didn't know if it was the moment but she knee down and hug the young boy "just run and get help, think about your brother and how much he is right now worry for your safety"

And to end that touching moment she place a kiss on his forehead, just like the ones she give her niece "take good care kid, now go, we don't have to many time, the further this train goes the worst is going to be to go back to the a town or to help"

When the boy let her go and begins to put all the medications on her coat, she returns to the final touch of the master plan, and carefully slips her right hand into the white cotton glove. She guess that the transmutation symbol should be under hand so that she touch the floor it will ignite the spark.

Her face turn back and see the progress, Fletcher had put almost all the medications on her coat. While he finish, she put on the other glove. Oh… the texture of the fabric was so soft and warm that it make it really ironic that this gloves produce rough and rude flames that could kill a human in just a second. Was this the feeling that Mustang had when he used the gloves?, where this the same glove he had used to killed King Bradley? Had her brother test them like she is doing right now?

Many questions, sadly popping up on the wrong place and time "Ready Millane" the boy say almost not yelling so that the men outside the door didn't suspect a thing.

It was Showtime and it was now or never, she put her two hands together has she once saw a pair of brothers did it, then knee down and place them on the floor. With her close she thought about fire, sparks and flames but nothing happened.

She didn't desperate; after all it is her first time using them. Maybe she should clap harder and so she did it and repeats the process but still nothing happen. Now she began to show some worry. She took them off and decides to try them with the seal above her palm. That must be…

"Millie, the door… someone is coming" Fletcher shout and run to the door to stop whoever was trying to walk inside "Millie"

Now, that is something she didn't have in her plan, now what… How does this work, how did the flame alchemist create his famous fire. "oh please, please, I need a sign"

The door was almost open and from outside the men had seeing her in white shirt and blue plans "what is going in there" one of the shout "open or you'll regret it"

"Millie" Fletcher shout doing his best to keep the door close but it was so hard that he was starting to loss his strength "Millie" her name sound like desperate called for help.

Now the frustration began to take her under her commanded that her legs began to jump in desperation "damn, we are not going to die here" her hands over her head almost pulling her hair "no, we are not going to die here" she shout and snap her fingers hard enough that the last thing she felt was he body flying and lying on the floor and the smell of smoke in the room "am not going to die" she hear her voice and everything turn black.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.:**

**To my readers: **

Merry Christmas and happy New Year 2010. I believe this had being an amazing year for the world, a year of discovery, awakenings and introductions. Many talented persons had walk forward to the road we all will take on one day but are souls that will be remember for the rest of the days on this earth. I will like to take this space to wish you all a good 2010 filled with courage and passion in your heart cause that is all what the human need to be able to walk forward into any good, bad or ugly situation that comes in there way. We may suffer but we always find a way to survive.

I will like to thank all the persons that had follow my story and really tell you that you don't have an idea how much this mean to me. Am doing my best to improve my English skills and am sure I will be much better for the next year. Thanks to all of your out there readers and non readers, thanks a lot.

I know that I post that chapter 13 was my last chapter but thanks to my husband support I sat down in front of my tv at my living room after coming from my brother in law house and plan the new year party and open the file where I left it and let my fingers and mind do there work. I hope you like it and if not thanks for reading it any way. The next chapters are going to be harder cause the action is on its way and there is a special scene I haven't being able to erase from my mind ever since I decide to write this fan fiction. Enjoy!

* * *

The blow out move the entire train, that every single person in it have a sudden shake and fell to the floor. This is precisely the type of advantage that Roger had being asking since he got inside the transport.

Now the ball is on his side and so he came out of his hidden spot and run to the cabin he had observe they had place his mother. The boy had to jump, slide and even climb over persons on the floor and arrives in time.

He wasn't an individual that believe in deities but in moments like this he would give a random thanks. The boy arrive in the exact moment when the situation in the room had gone berserk.

To start the cabin is a mess with pieces of woods and broken glasses on the floor and with part of one of the walls missing. In one side his beloved mother lays unconscious on a table very well arrange for her and on her side and in the same state Millane. Then he notice that the only one fighting and protecting both women was the kid he had seeing in the past days.

With only a piece of wood the blonde kid tries hard to keep the predators away from the hurt females but it was so hard with the unbalance number against him. It was then that Roger took out one of the many pieces of chalk from his pant pockets and draw on floor transmutation circle and in a second with his two hands touch the fresh drawing.

Four feet's away from him two hand rise from the wooden floor and elevate the men trapping them on the ceiling of the cabin.

The kick and shout and they were still trap "that will hold them for a while" he say while walking further to help the kid rise from the floor. He lean his hand and help him get back on his feet.

"thanks for your help, it really came in time" he say dissipating some of the dust from the explosion away from his cloths "but who are you?" just incase he was another enemy.

"am Roger and she is my mother" he point and took the hand of his progenitor "I was able to escape the crash site and run to look for some help but when I came back it was late and since them I had being following"

For Fletcher that was enough to mark him as an ally "you're an alchemist too" he say now understanding what had happen in the room "and a really good one" he had only see that type of alchemy with his big brother and Edward even do he had hear that Alphonse Elric had suppress his level of knowledge has his older sibling.

"hey help me her" he say to the distract boy that in a snap began to inspect Millane to see how badly hurt she is "by the way my name is Fletcher" the other boy nod and both put the body of the woman in a straight position"

Fletcher put his two finger on her neck and then on her right wrist "the pulse is strong, it must be the impact of the explosion what make her black out" he then open the jacket they were going to used has a bag for medication and grab the alcohol "this will help us"

With some moist cottons he began to clean up some of the cuts on her face and then place the wet fabric close to her noise "please wake up Millie" he keep repeating until her eyelid began to open showing her green eyes "yes, that way, you can do it Millie"

For her, it was blurry and a big loud noise "this is going to take a while, maybe you can make up some time" he say looking at Roger "can you do some door to interrupt there way in here"

Roger nod and took out another piece of chalk "just try to fix her soon cause this won't hold up long enough"

While the boy do his work of alchemy the other return to his patient and continue his examination. Her legs, chest and arms "what is this?" the gloves on her hand, this was new and had never seem them on her before.

"it is a transmutation circle but a very complex one" he spoke out loud trying to figuring out some of the symbols print in them "this one discompose oxygen" he keep looking and touching them like blind reading Braille "but this ones…"

"create a spark to ignite fire from the decomposition of the air" her voice was low and raspy "this gloves make fire" her eyes now are wide open and her breathing in a normal rate "those are a pair of gloves I steal from the Brigadier General Mustang"

_So this are the famous gloves, are very simple from what I had imagine…_ the boy thought for himself "that is how you make the explosion"

She nod "is my first time using them, I think that I had overpass there power" and slowly she move her body doing her best effort to sit down "it is my head spinning around or is this cabin" with both hands over her head her eyes make a scan of the state after the boom in the room and it wasn't that bad, taking in consideration that this was her first time with a weapon instead of the circles and symbols drawings.

"and I though I had blow out the entire place" only a portion of the wall was destroy but it was a good hole to escape "but… how did "

Fletch point to the banging door and the kid next to it "he show up and help me with those two" then his index finger point up to the two open hands holding up like cage cell the two guards, specially the one that had terrified these entire horrible experience.

"mmmm how does it feels now to be Guinean pig" she is going to deserve the sweet revenge for later now she need to focus now that they seems to have a new individual on there plan; "Roger?" at least things begin to bright at the end of this journey "oh my favorite trouble maker come here"

The hug that both old friends share make her feel like the old times when she used to visit his family at north city "you're so big, so strong and … "she was word less after all this time "how did you?"

"I manage to escape after the … " the three look again to the new wooden door "short version, escape, went to look for help, you three were capture and we are here; now what are we going to get away from a moving train with my mother in bad shape"

Millie initially thought that she manage to make a good fire there guards might stop the train and that would had given them a lot of time to run away but now things had change "I think that maybe if I can create another explosion I can make this thing stop"

Both boys stare each other showing some concern in there face expressions.

* * *

"Sir" Fuery enter the room with a nervous and desperation expression that got worse once he saw the mean stare that his superior officer is giving him "Sir, some information have arrive"

Mustang didn't give the small soldier enough time to unfold the paper on his hand when he was already reading it "a explosion and smoke coming from a train 45 minutes from ours" he hand over the paper to the Colonel "we need to make this thing go faster"

"we are doing the best we can, Sir" the soldier explain "its not easy even do we are a small group"

"its not enough" he was about to eat his head but instead he move the man aside and walk three step into the machinery room "what is taking so long"

The other men stop for a moment their job of throwing coal into the boiler "sir, we are throwing it as fast as we can but it takes the machine time to dissolve the mineral into fuel"

_So the problem is the fire… _"move a side" he was about to snap his fingers again but then he remember that he couldn't do it without his gloves "ok give me another shovel, we need to catch a train that is one hundred miles away from us before it cross the north line"

He took off his coat and rolled up his white shirt, in situations like this one he wonder why are there uniforms so heavy "why am not seeing the other shovels gentlemen"

It didn't take a repetition for the rest of the guys to start throwing more coal, the last time they had seen the working version of there boss had being when Amentries was about to get invaded by some strange armor people with flying devices. If in that moment he was just a plain corporate saving his country now that he is a better ranking officer his determination to achieve this goal go beyond his own will.

_If we keep this rate we might catch them up in fifteen minutes… now I wonder if Hughes had something to do with the explosion and smoke of that train… I could bet my entire month salary that she is involve… to be honest I hope she is working out some way __out of her raptors… just give me the enough speed to arrive in time and save your sister Maes, give me a hand here please" _his entire body is in full motion work, fill the shovel with coal and throw inside the boiler, it was a loop for his body while his mind keep thinking on her and the rest of the victims.

The help didn't took to long after feeding the boiler for more than thousands of coal and the fifteen minutes he calculate they were able to be part of the next sound of the explosion and the black smoke that came out of what they suspect is the train they are following.

"now what sir" Brosh ask while throwing coal, they can't stop now "how do we slip"

Roy's mind had trace a route for a plan he was making in his mind but there where a few missing links to be able to make it work "I have an idea" the yelling voice of Linett make the entire working group turn

"if you don't mind working as a team, bro" suddenly Roy feel a shiver down his spine when a smirk appear on her face and knew how his subordinates felt when that little smile appear on his face.


End file.
